Stay
by Jilan
Summary: Jongin hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya, keluarganya dan orang yang berada di dekatnya. -Ganti Summary- It's HUNKAI, KOOKV Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Stay

Genre : Hurt, Family

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : YAOI

.

-Kim Jongin memang bukan orang yang baik, tapi ia ingin berbuat baik untuk adiknya sendiri. Tidak salah bukan?-

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya. Menutupnya pelan dan berjalan kelantai bawah tempat keluarganya berkumpul. Disana ada ummanya, appanya dan dongsaengnya. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar berbagai lelucon yang mereka lontarkan. Ia memandang miris dirinya. Ia memang 'berbeda' dari mereka. Dia tidak pernah dianggap walaupun dirinya ada. Dia selalu dipandang dengan pandangan tajam yang menusuk. Itu sebabnya ia lebih memilih menjauh dari mereka. Bukan karena tidak peduli terhadap sekitar, tapi toh jika ia menyapa siapa yang akan memandangnya? Ia tetap fokus berjalan ke pintu depan.

Ia seperti orang asing. Berjalan tanpa ada yang meliriknya sama sekali dan tetap tersenyum walau tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Rumah besar ini memang tempat tinggalnya. Tapi ini hanya sekedar berlindung dari rintikan hujan lebat dan petir ataupun cuaca panas yang membuatnya sakit. Pada kenyataannya tubuhnya sedikit rentan. Terkena hujan sedikit maka ia akan demam, terkena panas terlalu lama ia akan pusing. Ia meruntuki kondisi tubuhnya yang memang lemah dari lahir. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum walaupun mereka mengabaikannya ditengah kesakitannya sekalipun.

Jongin mengendarai mobil merahnya. Walaupun fasilitas tetap mengalir padanya, tapi kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah mengalir padanya bahkan dongsaengnya begitu. Ia menghela nafasnya lelah. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan menuju rumah sahabatnya.

"Jimminie.. Aku datang.." ujarnya dengan mengetuk pintu apatermen sahabat baiknya, Park Jimin.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu apatermen itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang dengan wajah cerah dengan kulit pucat yang tersenyum ramah padanya. "Jongin berkunjung? Ayo masuk." Ujar seseorang itu.

"Eh, Yoongi hyung. Kalian sedang berkencan? Lebih baik aku pulang saja hyung. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian." Ujar Jongin, Yoongi tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jongin masuk kedalam apatermen Jimin.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Jong. Kau itu adikku, mana mungkin kau menggangguku. Ayo masuk." Ujar Yoongi lembut.

"Gomawo hyung.." Jongin tersenyum manis pada Yoongi dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam.

Hanya bersama Yoongi dan Jimin lah Jongin merasa nyaman. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang namanya keluarga, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya memang tidak di inginkan keluarganya sendiri. ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ia hanya anak yang bahkan tidak pernah mendapat pelukan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

.

.

Jungkook mengeratkan jaketnya. Sekolah memang sudah agak sepi. Ia melangkah maju menuju mobilnya terparkir. Kim Jungkook, anak kelas XII yang mempunyai banyak talenta. Suara indah, rap oke dan dance keren. Itu semua membuat Jungkook memiliki banyak penggemar dan ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang imut dan tampan.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat mobil hitamnya terparkir rapi seperti tadi pagi. Well, ia ingin cepat pulang dan tidur diranjang empuknya. Udara hari ini memang dingin dan Jungkook tidak pernah menyukai dingin. Jika berbicara tentang udara ia teringat hyung-nya. Kim Jongin. Hyung yang tidak pernah ia anggap sedikitpun. Jongin memang hyungnya, tapi baginya Jongin bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia mudah sakit, imunnya sangat rendah, tapi siapa peduli?

"Hai Little Kim.." seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan mendengkus setelah melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Dia musuhnya. Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menemuiku?" Tanya Jungkook langsung.

"Santai saja Kim. Aku hanya ingin memberikan penawaran padamu." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman memuakan.

"Penawaran?" alis Jungkook terangkat satu, memandang Sehun remeh.

"Kau lepaskan Taehyung-ku atau.." Sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Atau apa brengsek?" ujar Jungkook dengan mata tajam.

"Atau aku akan mengambil kakak manismu itu. Kim Jongin." Sehun tersenyum setan, Jungkook membatu. Ia memang tidak peduli pada Jongin tapi bukan berarti ia melibatkan Jongin kedalam dunianya.

"Jangan sentuh keduanya brengsek! Selamanya aku tidak akan melepaskan Taehyung hyung. Dan kau jangan dekati Jongin." Ujar Jungkook tajam.

"Well, jika Taehyung tidak kembali padaku aku akan mengambil kakak manismu itu. Kurasa kakakmu masih virgin. Wajahnya manis dan tubuhnya mungil. Ahh aku tidak sabar memasukan milikku kedalam hole Kim Jongin.." ujar Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli." Jungkook masuk kedalam mobilnya meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum setan.

"Tidak peduli yah? Baiklah. Bersiaplah Kim Jungkook menghadapi kenyataan yang sebentar lagi terjadi."

.

.

Jungkook memang sudah lama bermusuhan dengan Oh Sehun. Sehun merupakan mantan dari kekasihnya. Kim Taehyung. Jungkook dan Taehyung menjalin hubungan dekat dan pada akhirnya Taehyung memilih Jungkook dan meninggalkan Sehun. Memang pada dasarnya Sehun adalah orang yang kasar. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang selalu berbuat halus pada Taehyung. Tapi kenyataannya Sehun bukanlah orang yang menerima semua ini sengan lapang. Ia akan mengejar apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya termasuk dengan membuat seseorang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya menderita. Kim Jongin. Ia akan membalas padanya.

Tak lama setelah Jungkook keluar dari sekolah. Jongin muncul dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Ayolah di cuaca sedingin ini, Jongin lupa membawa hoodie tebalnya dan itu membuatnya kedinginan setengah mati.

"Hai Kim Jongin." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

DEG

Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa dihadapannya sekarang. Ia sangat tahu perihal masalah Sehun dengan adiknya, Jungkook. Jongin tersentak dan sedikit bergetar. Ia tahu tipe orang seperti apa Sehun ini.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Jongin dengan melangkah mundur.

"Aku ingin dirimu." Dan detik berikutnya Jongin sudah ada dipelukan Sehun.

Dengan cepat Jongin membrontak, tapi tenaganya bukan apa-apa Sehun. Sehun langsung menyeret Jongin kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir jauh dari yang lainnya. Bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada yang lewat ditempat parkir tersebut.

Sehun mendorong Jongin kencang dan langsung mengunci mobil tersebut. Tangan kasar Sehun langsung menjambak rambut hitam Jongin dengan kencang, tidak mempedulikan helaian rambut yang rontok.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun h-hyung.. Akhh kumohon" ujarnya memelas.

"Well, aku sudah memberikan penawaran pada adikmu. Melepaskan Taehyung atau aku akan menyentuhmu. Tapi ternyata adikmu itu lebih suka jika aku menyentuhmu manis.." Sehun menjilat pipi Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin bergetar karenanya.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengincarmu Jongin. Aku tertarik padamu, kau manis dan tubuhmu mungil ahh pasti kau masih virgin kan?" Sehun mengeluarkan seringainya membuat Jongin takut.

"Ku mohon hyung, jangan.."

"Kau terlambat chagiyaa.."

Detik berikutnya Jongin merasa pusing. Sehun menciumnya brutal. Bibirnya seperti sobek, Sehun terus menyesap bibir atas bawahnya bergantian.

"Euughh.. hiks.. lepass" Jongin mendorong Sehun brutal tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa

"Jangan membrontak manis. Aku hanya ingin menikmati tubuhmu yang manis ini." Sehun dengan gusar membuka bajunya dan baju Jongin. Jongin membrontak dengan cepat, dia tidak ingin menyerahkan kesuciannya untuk namja sebejat Sehun.

.

.

Perasaan Jungkook tidak enak. Ia memikirkan perkataan Sehun tadi. Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Jujur, Jungkook mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. Walaupun ia tidak begitu menyukai Jongin, tapi Jongin tetaplah kakaknya.

"Shit"

Dengan cepat Jungkook kembali ke sekolah. melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Ah, Jungkook ingat. Mobil Jongin masih terparkir tidak jauh dari mobilnya tadi. Sebaiknya ia kembali ke sekolah dan memastikan jika Jongin tidak apa-apa.

.

.

Jungkook keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju mobil Jongin yang masih terparkir rapi ditempat semula. Mata Jungkook memandang nyalang seluruh halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres pada mobil yang berada dipojokan itu. dengan cepat Jungkook berlari menghampiri mobil itu.

DEG

Jungkook langsung menggedor mobil tersebut. Dihadapannya, Kim Jongin kakaknya sedang menangis dengan mata memerah sementara Sehun dengan rakus membuat tanda di leher jenjang Jongin. Keduanya tersentak. Sehun mengeluarkan seringainya dan malah mencium bibir Jongin rakus tanpa mempedulikan Jungkook yang terus menggedor mobilnya. Sementara Jongin terus memanggil Jungkook meminta tolong.

"Buka pintunya brengsek!" teriak Jungkook kalap.

Dengan malas Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan melempar Jongin keluar. Jungkook dengan gesit menangkap tubuh Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapan ku Kim. Jika kau masih menyayangi Jongin, jauhilah Taehyung." dan denagn cepat Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jongin yang masih terdiam.

"Kau. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jungkook dengan memegang dagu Jongin.

Bukannya menjawab Jongin malah langsung memeluk Jungkook erat. Menyalurkan rasa takutnya atas kejadian ini.

"A-aku takut hiks.." ujar Jongin dengan tangis.

DEG

Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Jungkook berpelukan dengan Jongin. Entah mengapa rasa hangat mengalir pada tubuhnya. Mungkin sedikit pencerahan dalam hidupnya. Jungkook melepaskan pelukan itu lembut dan mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Tenanglah." Jungkook menghapus air mata Jongin.

Harus Jungkook akui jika Jongin memang manis dan imut. Tidak jarang ia mendengar teman-temannya bahkan sunbaenya memuji Jongin secara terang-terangan. Tapi Jungkook baru sadar jika Jongin memang benar-benar manis. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin.

Jongin terdiam. Entah mengapa perasaan aneh muncul begitu saja saat Jungkook menciumnya. Hatinya bergetar dan ia sangat merasa nyaman. Berbeda saat Sehun menciumnya tadi. Tapi, bukankah Jungkook adiknya?

TBC/END?

Well, salam kenal. Saya baru disini, ini gaje ya? Maaf yaa, maklum saya baru belajar nulis dan ini yang pertama kalinya jadi haha.. okey ada yang tertarik? Jika iya saya usahakan update secepatnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Stay

Genre : Hurt, Family

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : YAOI

.

-Kim Jongin memang bukan orang yang baik, tapi ia ingin berbuat baik untuk adiknya sendiri. Tidak salah bukan?-

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Tenanglah." Jungkook menghapus air mata Jongin.

Harus Jungkook akui jika Jongin memang manis dan imut. Tidak jarang ia mendengar teman-temannya bahkan sunbaenya memuji Jongin secara terang-terangan. Tapi Jungkook baru sadar jika Jongin memang benar-benar manis. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin.

Jongin terdiam. Entah mengapa perasaan aneh muncul begitu saja saat Jungkook menciumnya. Hatinya bergetar dan ia sangat merasa nyaman. Berbeda saat Sehun menciumnya tadi. Tapi, bukankah Jungkook adiknya?

"Jungkookie.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin setelah ciuman itu terlepas. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan tanpa lumatan dan paksaan.

Jungkook tersentak dan membelakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Entah apa yang membuat Jungkook mencium Jongin yang nyatanya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Tinggal bertahun-tahun dengan Jongin membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa ia merupakan adik dari Kim Jongin dan fakta lainnya adalah ia seorang adik yang membenci kakaknya sendiri tanpa alasan yang cukup kuat.

"Tidak. Lupakan yang tadi." Jungkook kembali memasang wajah dinginnya setelah itu. "Kau pulang bersamaku. Tinggalkan saja mobilmu disekolah, kau bisa mengambilnya esok." Ujar Jungkook dengan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Jongin meremas tangannya dan bangkit mengikuti Jungkook kemudian masuk dan duduk disamping adiknya itu. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Jongin terlalu takut walau hanya menegur Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook mana peduli ia dengan Jongin?

Jongin sadar jika Jungkook tidak bermaksud menciumnya tadi, mungkin Jungkook hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya saja tidak lebih. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah dianggap dikeluarganya dan jika ada keajaiban ia menginginkan hal yang tidak terduga dalam hidupnya seperti tadi misalnya. Tapi Jongin tidak ingin berharap lebih dari itu.

Dreeeeeet

Jungkook menepikan mobilnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Senyum terlihat dari bibir Jungkook kala membuka ponselnya itu. Jongin terdiam dan sesekali melirik Jungkook, ia memang sadar bahwa adiknya sangat tampan. Pantas saja jika banyak orang yang sangat menyukai Jungkook –batin Jongin-. Jongin memang tidak pernah duduk dengan Jungkook sedekat ini. Mungkin ini kali pertamanya mereka duduk berdampingan.

"Hai Taehyungie.." suara Jungkook terdengar.

"_Jungkookie.. a-aku rindu padamu.._" ujar seorang disebrang sana.

"Nado baby. Kau ingin aku ke apatermenmu sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook dengan semangat. Ia memang tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah kekasih manisnya, Kim Taehyung.

"_J-jangan Kookie. Aku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Aku sedang pergi kerumah umma. Besok kita akan bertemu Kookie. Sampai jumpa. Dan maafkan aku Kookie_" Setelah itu Taehyung memutuskan sambungan telephonenya.

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan sikap Taehyung ini. Tidak seperti biasanya Taehyung menolak kehadirannya dirumahnya atau apatermannya itu. Dan apa tadi? Taehyung meminta maaf padanya? Maaf karena apa? Jungkook mencoba menepis perasaan negative yang tiba-tiba datang di hatinya. Kekasihnya pasti tidak apa-apa.

.

.

Taehyung duduk dengan nyaman dengan menonton anime kesayangannya. Ia memang memilih tinggal sendiri diapatermen ketimbang hidup dengan keluarga besarnya yang kaya. Ia hanya ingin hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan berlebihan dari keluarganya.

Taehyung tersenyum mengingat Jungkook, entah mengapa ia sangat mencintai namja itu. Taehyung menyesal tidak melirik Jungkook sedari dulu dan tentunya ia menyesal telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Sehun memang tampan, ia sangat tahu itu. Tapi sikap Sehunlah yang membuatnya tidak betah bahkan takut jika mereka sudah berdua, bahkan Sehun tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan. Ia bersyukur dirinya sudah lepas dari Sehun dan menjalin hubungan dengan Jungkook, pemuda yang mencintainya dengan lembut. Walau tak dipungkiri Sehun masih terus mengejarnya.

Hari ini memang dingin. Taehyung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring di sofa. Walau pemanas ruangan sudah ia nyalakan tapi ia masih tetap merasa dingin. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Tak beberapa lama ia terlelap dengan tenang.

Dari luar apatermen Taehyung, Sehun berdiri dan mencoba masuk ke dalam tempat dimana namjanya tinggal. Namjanya? Sehun memang tidak akan pernah melepaskan Taehyung. Obsesinya yang tinggi sudah meracuni pikirannya pada namja manis tersebut.

Ia tersenyum licik ketika berhasil membuka pintu tersebut. Taehyung lupa mengganti password pintunya dan tentunya Sehun tahu password tersebut. Ia melangkah masuk keruangan yang di dominasi putih dan melihat namja manis itu tertidur di sofa, ia mendekat dan duduk di sofa tersebut tanpa membuat pergerakan yang mengganggu Taehyung. Sehun mengelus kepala Taehyung sayang membuat Taehyung melengkuh merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya, ia mengerjap kan matanya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terbelak kaget saat melihat Sehun sangat dekat dengannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya takut.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Tapi aku menginginkan dirimu chagiya~" ujar Sehun dengan menyentuh wajah Taehyung yang langsung ditepis Taehyung.

"Jangan melawan! Kau tahu aku mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat dahsyat." Ujar Sehun, perasaan Taehyung tidak tenang.

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin sayang? Kakak dari orang yang sangat kau cintai itu?" Taehyung mengangguk tahu. Ia malah dekat dengan Jongin yang merupakan teman dari hyungnya, Baekhyun.

"Aku memberikan penawaran padamu sayang. Kembalilah padaku atau aku akan membalas semuanya pada Jongin itu." Taehyung terbelak. Ia tidak menyukai memilih apalagi jika pilihan tersebut tidak ada yang ia sukai.

"Jangan sentuh Jongin hyung." Ujar Taehyung, Sehun tersenyum licik.

"Aku menyuruhmu memilih Tae, kau sama seperti kekasih kecilmu itu."

"Walaupun ia masih kecil tapi ia tidak seburuk dirimu." Ujar Taehyung tajam.

Sehun memandang Taehyung dalam dan mencengkram rahangnya kuat. Perkataan Taehyung membuatnya sangat marah. Terlebih lagi Taehyung membandingkan dirinya dengan Jungkook.

"Begitu ya? Kau senang sekali membrontak dengan ku. Kau ingin berakhir seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan menunjukan foto ciumannya dengan Jongin. Entah kapan Sehun mengambil gambar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin hyung?" Tanya Taehyung begitu cengkraman Sehun terlepas.

"Jawab saja. Kau ingin aku melibatkan namja manis itu huh? Atau kau saja yang melayaniku sayang? Lagipula kau sudah tidak virgin kan?" perkataan Sehun membuatnya tersentak dan ingin menangis. Ia memang sudah tidak virgin dan semua itu yang melakukan adalah Sehun. Sehun yang telah merebut semuanya dari tubuhnya. Bahkan ia sempat trauma akan hal itu.

"K-kenapa kau sangat jahat hyung.. hiks.." tangis Taehyung dengan menutupi wajahnya. "Jangan libatkan Jongin hyung. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu.." ujarnya kemudian, Sehun tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya mau kau tidur denganku kapanpun yang aku inginkan Taehyungie dan aku tidak akan menyentuh Jongin." Taehyung mengangguk ragu sedangkan Sehun tersenyum senang. "Aku ingin sekarang." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Berikan waktu untukku menghubungi Jungkook." Ujar Taehyung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baiklah."

Taehyung meraih ponselnya di meja dan menghubungi nomor kekasihnya. Ia menangis tanpa suara tapi lelehan air matanya terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Hai Taehyungie_.." suara Jungkook terdengar.

"Jungkookie.. a-aku rindu padamu_.._" ujar Taehyung terdengar menahan tangis.

"_Nado baby. Kau ingin aku ke apatermenmu sekarang?_" Tanya Jungkook diseberang sana. Jika tidak ada Sehun dengan semangat Taehyung mengangguk dan menjawab itu.

"J-jangan Kookie. Aku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Aku sedang pergi kerumah umma. Besok kita akan bertemu Kookie. Sampai jumpa. Dan maafkan aku Kookie" Setelah itu Taehyung memutuskan sambungan telephonenya. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada kekasihnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sehun, Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

Sehun mendekat pada Taehyung dan dengan segera melampiaskan hasratnya pada namja muda itu. Taehyung tidak membrontak lagi. Ia terlihat pasrah dengan nasibnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin melibatkan orang yang ia sayang jatuh ke dalam lubang buaya milik Sehun.

.

.

Jongin masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung membaringkan dirinya di ranjangnya tak lupa menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang mungkin membuatnya hangat. Ia sedikit merasa pening akibat hal itu, membuatnya takut. Ia tidak membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika Jungkook adiknnya tidak datang tadi. Tapi ia sedikit tidak tenang setelah Jungkook menerima telephon dari Taehyung. Ia dan Taehyung memang dekat, hal itu karena Taehyung adalah adik Baehyung teman lamanya yang sekarang sekolah di Jepang mengikuti neneknya. Matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya ia tertidur menjemput mimpi indahnya.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang indah bagi Jongin. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia berangkat sekolah dengan Jungkook. Jungkook langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya dan memasukan dirinya kedalam mobilnya. Jongin tidak membrontak ia malah senang Jungkook mau menyentuhnya walau dengan kasar dan ia senang Jungkook mau berangkat bersamanya. Ia bersyukur orang tua mereka tidak ada dirumah. Mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri.

Jungkook terlihat gelisah. Ia memikirkan kekasihnya. Terakhir ia hanya mendengar suara Taehyung tadi malam dan itu membuatnya cemas terlebih dengan perkataan Taehyung itu.

Jongin terdiam melihat Jungkook gelisah dalam hati ia ingin menanyakan apa yang membuat Jungkook gelisah dan ingin sedikit menghiburnya. Jungkook adalah adiknya dan ia menyayangi Jungkook tentu saja.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Jongin segera keluar dari mobil Jungkook yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobilnya itu. "Jungkook-ah gomawo.." ujarnya kemudian.

"Ya. Kau harus hati-hati dengan Sehun." Sahut Jungkook dan masuk kedalam sekolah megah itu.

Jongin mengikuti langkah Jungkook masuk kedalam sekolah itu, ia tidak berani berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook, terlebih lagi Jungkook berlari masuk kedalam sekolah untuk mencari Taehyung. Setidaknya Jungkook peduli pada dirinya, itu saja sudah membuat Jongin senang.

"Jongin hyung!" ujar seseorang dari jauh berlari mendekati Jongin.

"Jimin-ah!" sahut Jongin senang. Ia dekat dengan seorang hoobenya bernama Park Jimin. Namja dengan senyum lucunya dan mata sipitnya itu.

"Mana Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jongin saat melihat Jimin datang sendiri. biasanya ia selalu berangkat dengan Yoongi –kekasih Jimin-.

"Ah, tadi kami tidak berangkat bersma hyung. Yoongi hyung berangkat pagi sekali dan kau tahukan aku tidak bisa bangun pagi." Cerita Jimin. Jongin terkekeh mendengar cerita Jimin itu.

"Cobalah bangun lebih pagi Jimin-ah. Kau tahu bangun pagi itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau bisa menghirup udara segar dan kau bisa mengirim ucapan selamat pagi pada Yoongi hyung." Ujar Jongin. jimin terlihat berfikir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba bangun pagi besok. Terimakasih sarannya hyung.." ujar Jimin dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ah kau ini manis sekali eoh?" ujar Jongin dengan mencubit pipi Jimin.

"Hyung jauhkan tanganmu. Jangan mengataiku manis nanti wibawa ku menjadi seme Yoongi hyung turun." Ujar Jimin dengan cemberut.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada seme seperti dirimu." Cibir Jongin.

"Hyung~~" rajuk Jimin cemberut.

"Hahaaha.. aku hanya bercanda Jimin-ah." Ujar Jongin.

"Jangan mengataiku manis lagi hyung. Kau tidak mengaca bahwa yang manis itu dirimu." Ujar Jimin.

"Yak! Aku tampan!" ujar Jongin.

"Tidak sadar diri." Cibir Jimin dan langsung berlari dengan Jongin dibelakangnya yang masih setia mengejar Jimin.

Pagi yang indah bukan?

.

.

Jungkook berlari ke kelas kekasihya. Ia cemas akan keadaan Taehyung. Perasaanya tidak enak dan ia takut terjadi apa-apa kepada kekasihnya itu. Ia takut Taehyung akan meninggalkannya. Tapi jika ia berfikir tentang meninggalkan. Ia yakin Taehyung tidak akan meninggalkannya. Jungkook sudah menghubungi Taehyung tapi panggilannya tidak pernah diangkat dan juga pesannya tidak dibalas.

"Sungjae hyung, kau melihat Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook pada teman dekat Taehyung, Sungjae.

"Aku belum melihatnya hari ini Jungkook. Mungkin ia sedikit terlambat. Nanti jika ia sudah datang aku akan memberitahumu." Ujar Sungjae.

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada sunbaenya itu sebelum pergi dari kelas kekasih manisnya, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung masih tertidur dalam ranjangnya. Kepalanya pening dan seluruh badannya sakit. Kamar ini adalah saksi dimana ia di lecehkan, saksi dimana kesakitannya dimulai dan saksi dimana ia merasa ia tak pantas hidup.

Taehyung berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuhnya yang menuh dengan sperma Sehun. Ia merasa sangat berdosa dan sangat bersalah pada Jungkook. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Jungkook. Tapi ia harus melakukan semua ini. Semua ini demi Jongin. Ia ingin menjaga Jongin dari perilaku Sehun karena ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun ia akan menjaga Jongin. Karena Baekhyun.. mencintai Jongin.

.

.

TBC

Saya sengaja buat fic ini pendek. Kalau saya buat fanfic panjang pada akhirnya fanfic itu akan terbengkalai karena malas. Jadi maaf kalau pendek. Ini baru satu konflik yang mucul, masih banyak konflik yang akan muncul nantinya. Disini bukan hanya menceritakan hubungan Jongin dengan keluarganya tapi juga hubungan luar Jongin.

Dan tidak masalahkan jika Jungkook seme? Saya berfikir jika Jungkook pantas menjadi seme, walaupun umurnya masih muda tapi coba kalian lihat Jungkook yang sekarang, ia lebih condong tampan dari pada manis ataupun cute.

**Oya, disini Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung kelas X, Jongin kelas XI dan Sehun, Yoongi kelas XII. Maaf untuk kesalahan kemarin.**

Thanks for :

** .5, , askasufa, Jongin48, , , LM90, Mizukami Sakura-chan, novisaputri09, putrifebrianti96, asmayae, Silverqueen88, Kamong Jjong, afranabilacantik, elidamia98, , Bocah Lanang, LuHanBin, ucinaze, melizwufan, HanbiJung, , syazajihan, jonginisa,BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, KaiNieris, sayakanoicinoe, thedolphinduck, .35, , miyuk, hunkailove, kim jojo, nadia, Meifa Haruka, parkwu, Guest, ren can, kaai, Me, Guest, , Guest, Cherry, k1mut, gomiyehet, dan lelelelemonnnn.**

Terimakasih review kalian. Jika saya sempat saya akan update fanfic ini satu minggu satu kali^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Stay

Genre : Hurt, Family

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : YAOI

.

-Kim Jongin memang bukan orang yang baik, tapi ia ingin berbuat baik untuk adiknya sendiri. Tidak salah bukan?-

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan santai di kantin, ia duduk bersama teman sebangkunya Kyungsoo. Namja manis dengan mata bulat yang mempesona. Dengan menyantap banana milk dan roti coklat kesukaannya Jongin tersenyum kepada siapa saja yang ia temui. Setiap namja yang lewat pasti akan terpesona melihat Jongin. Jongin termasuk anak popular di sekolah ini. Siapa yang tidak tahu Jongin? Namja manis, pintar menari dan juga smart? Tidak jarang Jongin mendapat pernyataan cinta dari sunbae atau hoobaenya yang terlewat banyak.

"Jongin-ah, kulihat tadi pagi kau datang dengan Jungkook, tumben sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan memakan ramennya.

"Eum.." balas Jongin dengan mengangguk imut.

"Jongin-ah. Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau tahu banyak orang yang melihat tingkah imutmu itu." ujar Kyungsoo dengan menunjuk sekumpulan adik kelas atau kakak kelas mereka yang sedang memperhatikan Jongin.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya dengan mengerjap lucu.

"Aissh. Berhenti Jongin!" ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

"Terus tingkahku harus bagaimana hyung? Kau tahu ini sudah biasa. Lagipula biarkan saja mereka seperti itu, kan hak mereka hyung." Ujar Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja Jong. Oh ngomong-ngomong pertanyaanku yang tadi belum dijawab. Kenapa kau berangkat dengan adik dinginmu itu huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Mobilku ku tinggal disekolah hyung kemarin jadi aku berangkat dengan Jungkook. Dan tolong jangan panggil dia namja dingin. Dia itu sebenarnya baik hyung.." jelas Jongin.

"Tapi tumben sekali, biasanya kan kau memintaku menjemputmu Jong. Tidak ada yang terjadi bukan?" Kyungsoo masih belum percaya seutuhnya pada Jongin.

Jongin terdiam, apakah ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo?

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Waktu itu aku hanya sedikit pusing." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin curiga. Jongin meremas tangannya erat, dan Kyungsoo tahu akan hal itu. Kyungsoo sudah mengenal Jongin sejak lama, wajar saja jika Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tengah berbohong padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menganggukan kepalanya. Suatu saat pasti dia akan mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Baiklah. Lupakan." Jongin menghela nafas lega setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan itu.

"Oya hyung, bagaimana nanti kita pergi ke toko buku? Aku ingin membeli beberapa buku." Ujar Jongin.

"Hem baiklah. Pakai mobilmu oke? Aku tidak membawa mobil hari ini." Jawab Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya tersenyum manis yang membuat namja di kantin terpengarah akan senyum manisnya.

.

.

Sehun tetaplah Sehun, seseorang yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu pasti ia akan mengejarnya sampai ia memperoleh sesuatu itu. Tidak memandang jika sesuatu itu adalah hal yang mustahil dan membahayakan sekaligus. Ia di didik untuk tidak pernah kalah, ia di didik untuk menjadi nomer satu apapun itu. Keluarganya memang tidak pernah memperhatikan dirinya, mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Yang mereka berikan hanyalah fasilitas yang melimpah pada anak mereka. Itu yang membuat Sehun menjadi namja seperti ini. Ia tahu jika itu salah, tapi inilah kehidupannya. Inilah yang selalu ia sukai dan ia tidak menyesal hidup seperti ini. Mungkin.

Menjadi seorang pemberontak dan maniak sex.

Itu menjadi kesenangan sendiri untuk dirinya. Seakan ia bisa mengalihkan dunianya yang sekelam langit hitam.  
Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin duduk sendiri di atap. Ini adalah jam pelajaran tapi sayangnya seorang Kim Jongin yang cerdas lupa membawa buku tugas yang ia sudah persiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Tidak ada toleransi untuk Jongin, sekali salah tetap salah. Itu yang ada di prinsip Kyuhyun Saem. Alhasil Jongin keluar dari kelas dan duduk di atap dengan mendengarkan lagu. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa Sehun keluar dari kelas.

"Hai Jongin.." sapa Sehun.

Tubuh Jongin menagang mendengar suara Sehun. Ia masih terbayang dengan kejadian kemarin dimana Sehun hampir saja membuat dirinya merasa kotor. Sehun hanya menarik ujung bibirnya. Bermain sebentar tidak masalah bukan?

Persetan dengan perjanjiannya kemarin dengan Taehyung. Yang pasti detik ini Sehun menginginkan Jongin berada dibawahnya dan mendesahkan namanya.

Mata Jongin bergerak gelisah melihat keseluruh tempat. Mencari tempat yang aman agar ia bisa kabur dari cengkraman Sehun ini. "Kumohon jangan lagi.." ujarnya dengan raut wajah takut.

"Jangan lagi? Sayangnya aku menginginkanmu lagi sayang. Bibirnmu benar-benar membuatku ketagihan Jonginnie. Kau manis sama seperti Taehyung.." ujar Sehun.

DEG

Sama seperti Taehyung?

Jangan bilang jika Taehyung pernah menjadi korban Sehun? Kumohon jangan.. batin Jongin.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dibenakmu sekarang Jonginnie. Aku dan Taehyung sudah sering melakukan ini sedari dulu. Ahh aku ingin dirimu sekarang Jonginnie.." Sehun semakin mendekat kearah Jongin sedangkan Jongin semakin mundur dan mundur.

Jongin ingin kabur dari situasi ini. Ini membuatnya tidak nyaman dan merasa ketakutan. Ia hanya berdoa semoga ada malaikat baik yang menolongnya dari iblis macam Sehun ini.

Dan sepertinya ada dewi fortuna yang menyelamatkannya kali ini..

"Eh? Maaf mengganggu, boleh aku bergabung? Aku di keluarkan dari kelas.." ujar seseorang yang Jongin kenal, ia adalah Choi Junhong adik kelasnya yang imut dan manis.

Jongin menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum kearah Junhong, "Kemarilah Junhong." Ujar Jongin kemudian. Sehun mendengkus kemudian keluar dari atap sekolah tersebut.

"Jongin sunbae, kau kenal dekat dengan Sehun sunbae?" Tanya Junhong dengan duduk disamping Jongin.

"Ah tidak, tadi hanya kebetulan saja. Kau satu kelas dengan Taehyung kan?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah was-was.

"Ya, aku satu kelas dengan Taehyung, sunbae." Jawab Junhong.

"Apa hari ini Taehyung masuk sekolah?"

"Tidak. Hari ini ia izin tidak masuk. Katanya Taehyung sakit. Kenapa Sunbae?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya saja."

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Taehyung. Jongin berharap jika tadi hanya bualan Sehun semata yang membuatnya takut dan merasa tergetak. Sehun itu licik dan Jongin harus mengingat itu.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi lima menit lagi. Tapi bagi Jungkook lima menit sama seperti satu tahun. Ia merasa sangat lama hanya waktu dari lima menit. Jungkook duduk gelisah di kursinya, beberapa temannya menatap Jungkook aneh. Tidak biasanya Jungkook gelisah seperti ini. Yang mereka tahu Jungkook adalah namja pendiam yang dingin. Walaupun demikian banyak sekali orang yang mengagumi Jungkook dari penampilan fisiknya.

Jungkook hanya memikirkan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak menjawab telephonnya dan juga pesannya. Ditambah lagi Sungjae berkata jika Taehyung sedang sakit. Ia sangat ingin melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu. ia memang seseorang yang posesif dan terkadang ia merasa itu tidak benar tapi dilain sisi ia tidak ingin kehilangan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Jungkook langsung berlari begitu mendengar bunyi bel pulang. Bahkan Yoona Saem masih berada di dalam kelas. Teman-temannya hanya menggelangkan kepalanya dan beberapa mengumat karena perilaku Juungkook yang tidak sopan itu.

Sesampainya dihalaman sekolah ia langsung menaiki mobilnya dan pergi dari halaman sekolah yang luas itu, meninggalkan sekolahnya dan mengendarai mobilnya ke apatermen namjanya. Pikirannya terus berkecambuk membuat dirinya sedikit pusing. Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai ke apatermen Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak mensia-siakan waktu tersebut.

Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya, Jungkook langsung berlari ke lantai enam, tempat kekasih manisnya berada. Setelah sampai kedepan pintu Jungkook langsung masuk setelah sebelumnya memasukkan beberapa angka password apatermen itu.

"Taehyungie.." panggilnya dengan mencari Taehyung.

"…" Tidak ada balasan Taehyung.

Jungkook berlari ke kamar Taehyung dan tersenyum lega melihat kekasihnya sedang terlelap dengan damai walaupun tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi wajah pucatnya. Jungkook berjalan keranjang Taehyung dan menidurkan dirinya disamping Taehyung kemudian mendekap tubuh panas Taehyung menyalurkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Taehyung tidak merasa terganggu, ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dan tidak lama kemudian Jungkook juga tertidur disamping Taehyung.

.

.

Sehun masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya. Beberapa maid yang berada disana membungkuk sopan kepada tuan muda mereka walaupun Sehun tidak menggubris keberadaan mereka. Matanya memandang malas begitu belihat seorang wanita paruh baya duduk dan tersenyum manis padanya. Wanita tersebut adalah ibunya tapi Sehun bukanklah seseorang yang akan memeluk ibu mereka dan mengatakan rindu. Sehun tetap Sehun, bukan hanya bersikap dingin pada orang lain, ia juga bersikap dingin dengan keluarganya sendiri. Toh mereka yang mendidiknya bukan?

"Sehunnie.. kemari nak" ujar sang ibu dengan senyum malaikatnya. Menatap penuh harap pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menatapnya malas dan kemudian mendekat ke arah ibunya itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya terlampau singkat.

Ibunya menghela nafas, selalu saja begini. Ia menyesal telah membuat Sehun menjadi namja seperti ini. Jika bukan karenanya yang sibuk, Sehun pasti tmbuh menjadi namja yang baik hati dan juga penurut. Tapi sayangnya bukan itu yanga terjadi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau tidak membuat ulah bukan?" Tanya sang ibu dengan menuntun Sehun duduk disampingnya.

"Aku memang selalu mendapat masalah. Hidupku terlalu datar dan aku tidak menyukainya. Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda." Jawabnya yang membuat sang ibu bingung.

Sang ibu tidak mengetahui maksud dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pirang Sehun yanag halus.

"Kau bosan di Korea? Apa kau ingin pindah sekolah?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang berbeda bu, bukan pindah sekolah atau semacamnya." –ya sesuatu yang berbeda, dengan Jongin dan Taehyung tentunya.- tambahnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke toko buku? Ibu ingin membeli beberapa buku hari ini. Kita jarang pergi bersama. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk. Tidak ada penolakan Sehun yakin. Dan Sehun hanya mengikuti apa yang ibunya katakan.

.

.

Jongin berjalan mencari buku yang ia inginkan. Ia berniat menghabiskan hari minggu esok untuk membaca buku. Lagipula apa lagi yang ia lakukan dirumah? Ia terlalu bosan untuk berkeliling rumah besarnya ataupun keluar. Jika ia keluar memang ia akan pergi kemana? Apatermen Jimin? Ah, pasti Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berkencan. Sedangkan jika ia ke rumah Kyungsoo, pipinya akan habis dicubit oleh ibu Kyungsoo dan telinganya akan sakit karena ibu Kyungsoo tersebut sering sekali mengatainya imut. Hei! Aku ini tampan. Ujar Jongin kala itu.

Jongin terpaksa datang sendiri ke toko buku ini, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan untuk latihan vocal yeah, karena Kyungsoo memang memiliki suara yang indah dan pastinya tidak akan terlewatkan dimata guru.

"Wah kita bertemu lagi. Sepertinya kita berjodoh." Ujar seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

Jongin tersentak untuk kesekian kali. Kedatangan Sehun selalu tidak terduga dan itu membuat Jongin selalu kaget. Rasa takut kemballi mencul dalam benaknya. Kenapa ia harus selallu bertemu dengan orang seperti Sehun ini? Ia adalah anak cukup baik dan mengapa balasan seperti ini yang ia dapatkan? \

"Ayo ikut aku." Sehun menariknya ke pojok ruangan itu.

Jongin hanya terdiam, terlalu takut untuk membrontak. Pelanggan hari ini juga lumayan sepi, ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dihendakinya.

"Jangan macam-macam Sehun hyung." Ujar Jongin dengan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun di lengannya.

"Hei. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Lagipula kau belum mempunyai kekasih kan? Jadi tidak ada yang berhak atas dirimu." Sehun menjawab denan seringai yang membuatnya semakin menakutkan.

"Diriku adalah milikku sendiri. Tidak ada yang memiikinya. Kau harus ingat itu." Jongin menatap Sehun tajam. Ia merasa jika Sehun sudah keterlaluan kali ini.

"Kau. Milik. Ku." Ujar Sehun dengan penakanan. Jongin menatap Sehun tajam. Ia tidak suka diperlalukan seperti ini. Dirinya adalah dirinya dan ia bukan milik siapa-siapa. Sehun harus mengingat hal itu.

Sehun mendekat dan menarik tengkuk Jongin membuat bibirnya menempel pada bibir Jongin. kemudiam menyesap bibir itu secara bergantian atas dan bawah. Tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang memukul badannya.

"OMO." Suara jeritan perempuan membuat tautan mereka terlepas.

"Sehun. Apa yang kau lalukan eoh?" Tanya perempuan itu yang ters=nyata ibu dari Sehun.

"Hanya menciumnya." Ujarnya terdengar biasa, Jongin menundukkan kepala terlalu malu melihat perempuan tersebut. Ia takut jika perempuan itu marah padanya dan menganggapnya rendahan.

"Aigoo kau tidak tahu tempat ternyata. Lihat lah Sehun pacarmu sangat malu pada ibu. Annyeong manis, aku ibu dari kekasihmu Oh Sehun." Ibu Sehun menatap Jongin dengan lembut dan menariknya. Jongin sedikit kaget saat ibu Sehun menyebutnya kekasih anaknya.

"Ya, ibu benar. Mungkin Jongin malu. Ayo sayang kita lanjutkan dikamar." Ujar Sehun dengan menggandeng tangan Jongin.

Plak

Tangan mulus dang ibu mendarat mulus dikepala anak tersayangnya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh mesum Sehun. Kalian ini belum cukup umur. Lebih baik Jongin ikut ibu berkeliling saja. Kau pulanglah!" sehun menatap ibunya malas, sudah memerintahkan ia untuk menemaninya sekarang mengusirnya. Dengan tampang datarnya Sehun keluar dari toko itu.

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dan ibunya, sedikit ada perasaan iri yang membuat dirinya menginginkan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Ibunya tidak pernah menganggapnya sekalipun walaupun dirinya sakit ataupun menderita.

Sungguh Jongin terharu. Tanpa sadar matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" Tanya ibu Sehun dengan mengelus rambut halus Jongin.

"Saya tidak apa-apa Ahjumma." Jawabnya.

"Kau itu pacar Sehun. Kau harus memanggilku ibu okey? Jangan Ahjumma."

"Saya buk-"

"Jangan malu-malu. Aigoo kenapa anak zaman sekarang suka sekali malu-malu.." ibu Sehun menggelengkkan kepalanya.

Jongin hanya terdiam tak lama mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan seperti ibu dan anak yang kompak. Bercerita akan hal yang mengasyikan, membeli buku yang mereka suka dan terakhir mereka makan bersama. Jongin sungguh beruntung. Baru pertama kalinya ada seseorang wanita yang memperhatikan dirinya. Ia merasa disayang dan nyaman disisi ibu Sehun. Tak pernah ia merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan ini pertama kalinya.

Rasanya disayang memang sengat menyenangkan.

.

.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, badannya hangat dan ia merasa nyaman. Kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya memeluk hangat dirinya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook lama dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

CUP

Bibir Taehyung menempel pada bibir Jungkook. Hanya sekedar menempel tidak lebih. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh. Taehyung sungguh merasa berdosa pada Jungkook. Ia mengkhianati cinta tulus dari Jungkook, dirinya memang tidak pantas.

"Jangan menangis sayang.." Jungkook mempererat pelukannya pada Taehyung.

"Hiks.." hanya suara isakan Taehyung yang terdengar.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya pada Jungkook dan ia tidak mungkin membuat Sehun bertambah kejam. Cukup hanya dirinya yang tahu.

"A-aku bersyukur mempunyaimu Kookie.." ujar Taehyung kemudian, Jungkook tersenyum dan menarik dagu Taehyung kemudian mencium bibir pucat itu.

"Aku yang bersyukur mempunyai dirimu Taehyungie, kau adalah hadiah paling indah dalam hidupku.." setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung lembut.

Taehyung semakin merasa bersalah_. 'Mianhae Kim Jungkook'_

.

.

Jongin pulang kerumahnya sekitar pukul delapan malam. Bertemu ibu Sehun sungguh menyenangkan. Sampai-sampai ia merasa jika dirinya dan Sehun memang benar-benar menjalin hubungan. Okey. Itu asumsi yang terdengar konyol menurut Jongin. Ia berjalan keruang tamu, disana ada ibunya yang sedang duduk santai dengan membaca sebuah majalah kecantikan. Entak sejak kapan ibunya pulang. Pulang atau tidak yang pasti mereka tidak pernah mempedulikan Jongin.

Jongin tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya sampai suara ibunya mengintruksinya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai pulang malam? kau tahu jam berapa sekarang kan?"

Jongin berhenti melangkah, ibunya berjalan kearahnya. Menatap tajam dirinya. Sungguh Jongin sangat takut jika berdua dengan ibunya ini. Ia masih bersyukur jika ada ayah dan Jungkook setidaknya hal seperti ini tidak terjadi. Mereka hanya menatap tajam dirinya. Tapi berbeda jika hanya ada ibunya saja.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Ujarnya singkat.

"Aku hanya pergi ke toko buku.." ujarnya dengan menunduk.

"Kau pikir aku percaya. Ayo ikut.." tangan Jongin dicengkram kasar dan ditarik ibunya menuju kamar Jongin. Ia kemudian menyeret Jongin ke kamar mandi. Mengguyur badan Jongin dengan air dingin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bathtub.

Kata-kata kasar selalu ia ucapkan. Membuat hati Jongin teriris. Ia tidak sanggup meronta dan ia hanya air matanya selalu keluar.

"Hentikan ku mohon bu.." ujar Jongin saat ibunya menarik kepalanya keluar bathtub. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing dan terasa berputar-putar. Ia sangat tidak menyukai ini.

"Hentikan katamu?" ibu Jongin hanya tersenyum sinis dan menenggelam kepala Jongin kembali secara berulang-ulang.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah mewah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sedari kecil. Ia tersenyum mengingat kekasihnya itu. Di rumah sebesar itu hanya ada tiga maid saja yang menjaganya. Ayah dan ibunya memang tidak terlalu suka dengan orang asing.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar Jongin. dan suara makian wanita. Dengan cepat Jungkook berlari ke kamar Jongin yang masih terbuka lebar dan melihat sekeliling, kamar mandi terbuka. Dengan cepat Jungkook masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang di lakukan ibunya pada Jongin.

"Hentikan bu" teriak Jungkook.

.

.

TBC

Hai saya kembali :D Karena permintaan kalian yang mengingnkan ff ini panjang jadi sedikit saya panjang kan walau hanya sedikit haha.. untuk beberapa reader yang khawatir ini bukan Hunkai, ini Hunkai kok. Suer deh. Chapter 2 kemarin memang lebih banyak Taehyung itu hanya untuk pelengkap cerita saja. Tapi tetap ini HUNKAI.

Chap ini sudah saya bikin Hunkai Momentnya, walau masih sedikit.

Ya, kalian benar si Baekhyun akan muncul di fanfic ini. Tidak enak bukan kalo Sehun tidak ada saingannya? Wkwk

Okey, sampai ketemu lagi chapter depan.

Thanks your review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Stay

Genre : Hurt, Family

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : YAOI

.

-Kim Jongin memang bukan orang yang baik, tapi ia ingin berbuat baik untuk adiknya sendiri. Tidak salah bukan?-

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Jungkook memandang ibunya tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat ibunya melakukan kekerasan terhadap Jongin. Jungkook mendekat dan menarik Jongin yang sudah kedinginan dan pucat. Sungguh siapapun yang melihat keadaan Jongin yang seperti ini akan terlihat menyedihkan. Nyonya Kim segera keluar dari kamar Jongin dengan menutup pintunya keras. Jungkook memeluk Jongin yang sudah pucat. Ia menggedong Jongin kembali ke ranjangnya. Jongin belum pinsan. Tapi lama kelamaan ia merasakan bahwa dirinya diambang batas kesadaran. Kepalanya pusing sekali dan seluruh badannya sangat dingin.

Jungkook mengambil pakaian dilemari Jongin. mengambil piama dan juga hoodie hangat milik Jongin. Jongin sepertinya sudah tertidur. Baik, itu membuat Jungkook bingung. Bagaimana Jongin akan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup jika ia tertidur? Apa perlu Jungkook yang menggantikannya?

"Bagaimana ini? Tapi jika Jongin tetap pakai baju itu dia akan sakit. Baiklah. Akan ku ganti bajunya." Keputusan Jungkook sudah bulat. Ia akan mengganti pakaian Jongin.

Jungkook mendekat. Melepas satu persatu seragam sekolah yang dipakai Jongin. Ia sedikit menahan nafasnya begitu melihat tubuh mulus kakaknya itu. Tubuh itu, entah kenapa Jungkook ingin sekali menyentuhnya dan membuat Jongin menjadi miliknya. Tapi Jungkook sadar ia sudah memiliki Taehyung. Orang yang paling ia cintai. Ia tidak ingin menghianati Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Jungkook menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Ia ingin keluar dari keadaan seperti ini. Setelah memastikan bahwa Jongin nyaman, Jungkook membaringkan dirinya disebelah Jongin, menjaga Jongin sesekali menurutnya tidak apa.

.

.

Jongin terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat terus bertambah di wajah pucatnya. Suara-suara bentakan ibunya terngiang kembali di kepalanya.

"Kau itu pembunuh! Jika kau waktu itu tidak ceroboh, pasti hyung mu masih disini anak sialan!" teriakan ibunya itu selalu menggema dalam telinganya.

Hyungnya?

Siapa dia?

Jongin selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai itu.. Ibunya tidak pernah mau menjelaskan tapi ia selalu melakukan kekerasan padanya. Ia akan berteriak seperti orang gila dan ia selalu memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar yang sangat tidak pantas diucapkan. Jongin bingung. Tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan padanya. Jika ia bertanya pada ayahnya, yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan tajam dan jika ia bertanya dengan Jungkook? Apa Jungkook akan mendengarkannya? Menjelaskannya?

Sekelebat bayangan namja tampan tersenyum padanya. Jongin yakin jika namja tersebut adalah hyungnya. Ingin Jongin mengingat itu semua, tapi Jongin tidak pernah bisa. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengingat namja itu.

Kata 'pembunuh' selalu yang membuatnya takut. Apa ia semengerikan itu sampai ibunya sendiri mengatainya pembunuh? Ia seorang penjahatkah?

Jungkook terbangun. Matanya membulat melihat Jongin yang berpeluh banyak dengan wajah pucat. Jungkook segera mengguncang badan Jongin tapi Jongin tidak bangun. Jungkook mulai panik. Ia menepuk pipi Jongin agar Jongin sadar. Dengan kaget, Jongin membuaka matanya dan langsung memeluk Jungkook. Jungkook hanya terdiam, membiarkan Jongin berada dipelukannya. Ia mendengar suara isakan Jongin, ia juga merasakan kaos yang dipakainya basah.

"Tenanglah." Jungkook mengelus punggung Jongin memberikan ketenangan pada Jongin.

"A-aku pembunuh.. benarkah?" Tanya Jongin dengan menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat yang Jongin tanyakan padanya. "Jangan fikirkan apapun." Jawabnya kemudian. Ia tidak menyangka jika ibunya sudah sejauh ini.

"Jawablah Kookie, kumohon. Ceritakan apapun yang kau ketahui tentangku. Aku tahu awalnya bukan seperti ini. Aku tahu ibu pernah menyayangiku. Aku mohon.." pinta Jongin.

"Baiklah. Ku mohon agar kau siap mendengar ini." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat ramai. Mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun anak kedua mereka. Kim Jongin. Seorang anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mencubit pipi lucunya tersebut.

Semua orang terlihat bahagia. Terlebih Jongin. di ulang tahunnya yang ke-7 ini merupakan ulang tahun spesialnya. Pasalnya hyung kesayangannya akan pulang dari Paris. Ia memang sangat menyayangi hyungnya itu. Kim Minho. Ia sedang menyelesaikan studi nya di Paris dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin bertemu dengan Minho setelah setengah tahun tidak bertemu.

"Ibu, kenapa Minho hyung belum pulang bu?" Tanya Jongin kecil pada ibunya yang sedang menggendong Jungkook.

"Paman Shin akan menjemputnya sayang.." ujar Ibu dengan menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya dan meraih Jongin dalam gendongannya.

"Jongin, kau harus tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang hebat seperti appa dan hyungmu. Kau harus menjadi kebanggaan ibu dan keluarga kita. Selamat ulang tahun sayang.." Ibu mencium Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu bu. Jongin akan menjadi seperti appa dan hyung. Jongin janji." Jawab si kecil Jongin dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. "Ibu ayo kita jemput Minho hyung juga.. aku sangat merindukannya, iyakan Kookie.." ujar Jongin dengan menengok kebawah dan meminta turun dari gendongan ibunya.

Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya malas. Jungkook adalah tipikal anak dingin. Sedari kecil, mungkin itu keturunan dari ayah mereka yang berwajah dingin dan bersikap dingin.

"Kookie tersenyumlah. Ini hari ulang tahun hyung. Dan hyung ingin minta kado darimu.." ujar Jongin dengan memandang Jungkook.

"Aku tidak punya kado apa-apa hyung. Hyung minta saja pada ibu dan ayah." Ujar Jungkook. Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak minta macam-macam darimu Kookie. Aku hanya minta kau selalu tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya minta agar kau selalu ada disampingku apapun yang terjadi. Bisakan?" ujar Jongin, Jungkook tersenyum remeh.

"Cuma segitu hyung? Baiklah. Aku sanggup." Ujar Jungkook yakin.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Dan keduanya pun bergandengan tangan menuju mobil dimana ayah dan ibu mereka menunggu untuk menjemput hyung mereka. Kim Minho.

.

.

Jongin tidak berhenti mengoceh, entah itu tentang apa saja. Jungkook yang disebelahnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Jongin. kakaknya memang hyperaktif tidak seperti dirinya yang cenderung diam tapi didalam semua itu ia adalah namja dengan hati yang baik. Itu yang Jongin sering katakana saat semua orang menyinggungnya tentang Jungkook.

"Ayah, kapan sampai? Aku sudah rindu pada Minho Hyung.." ujar Jongin dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"Aigoo, sabar sedikit Jongin-ah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Jadi jangan khawatir okey?" Jongin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, Jungkook terkekeh disampingnya.

"Hyung, jangan memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau tahu, kau mirip dengan bebeknya Chen hyung.." ujar Jungkook yang mengundang tawa kedua orang tua mereka.

"YA! KIM JUNGKOOK!" Teriakan Jongin malah membuat suasana mobil menjadi ramai.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar ibu dengan meraih Jongin ke gendongannya dan ayah meraih Jungkook ke gendongannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Minho hyung. Pasti sekarang dia bertambah tampan."

"Lebih tampan juga aku.."cibir Jungkook, Jongin mencibir dengan menirukan apa yang Jungkook ucapkan.

"Jangan meniruku hyung. Aku hanya berbicara fakta saja." Ujar Jungkook kemudian.

"Yaya. Baiklah adikku sayang." Jawab Jongin.

Mata Jongin berbinar melihat seorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu. Kim Minho. Hyung paling ia sayang. Minho menarik kopernya dan langsung memeluk Jongin, mencium pipi gembulnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun nae dongsaeng. Semoga kau bertambah dewasa dan bertambah manis.." ujar Minho dengan mencium kembali pipi Jongin.

"Kenapa manis hyung! Aku kan tampan." Ujar Jongin dengan memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

"Kau itu manis Jonginnie.. Jungkookie, kau tidak rindu pada hyung?" Minho menatap adik bungsunya dan mencium pipinya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pada Jongin.

"Aku rindu padamu hyung, tapi aku tidak seperti Jongin hyung yang seperti anak kecil itu." ujar Jungkook yang membuat Jongin lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung punya hadiah untukmu." Minho membuka tas yang ia gendong dan mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci.

"Wahh, ini lucu hyung. Gomawo" ujar Jongin dengan mata berbinar dan senyum manis yang ia selalu tampilkan.

"Tentu saja. Gantungan kunci ini, hyung sendiri yang mendesainnya, ini khusus untuk adik manis hyung yang sedang berulang tahun." Ujar Minho.

Jongin merentangkan tangannya dan Minho dengan cepat meraih Jongin ke dalam gendongannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil dengan Jongin digendongan Minho, Jungkook digendongan Ibu dan ayah yang berjalan beriringan dengan ibu. Jongin terlihat gembira sekali, ia sangat menyayangi Minho. Baginya Minho adalah panutan terbaik bagi dirinya.

Minho dan Jongin berjalan dengan senang. Mereka menyebrang seperti biasa dan berhasil menuju mobil mereka. Minho duduk ditengah-tengah Jungkook dan Jongin sedangkan Ibu duduk disamping ayah.

"Aigoo, hyung melihat gantungan kunci Jongin yang tadi?" Tanya Jongin kecil dengan panic.

"Aku tidak melihatnya Jonginnie. Kau tadi yang memegangnya kan?" ujar Minho.

Mata Jongin menyapu keseluruh jalanan dan menemukan benda kecil itu ditengah jalan. Tanpa berfikir panjang Jongin kecil berlari ke jalan untuk mengambil gantungan kunci tersebut.

Jongin berlari, tujuannya hanya satu titik yaitu gantngan kuncinya itu. Bunyi mobil bersahut-sahutan. Jongin tidak mempedulikannya. Sedangkan Minho berlari mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Sebuah mobil box dengan kecepatan tinggi berjalan kearah Jongin kecil. Minho membulatkan matanya, ia tidak boleh kehilangan adiknya itu.

"JONGIN AWASSS!" Teriaknya.

Jongin membatu. Mobil tersebut sangat dekat dengannya. Minho semakin panic dan terus berlari kencang. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Jongin dengan kencang untuk sampai kesisi lain.

"MINHO-YA!" Teriakan ibunya menggema. Minho tersenyum bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terpental jauh.

Ayah dan ibu menghampiri Minho yang terpental jauh. Mereka menangis, apalagi ibu. Ibu menangis dengan histeris melihat anak kesayangannya meninggal di depan matanya. Minho meninggal di tempat. Jungkook berjalan kecil. Ia tidak menghampiri Minho tapi ia menghampiri Jongin yang pinsan ditrotoar. Kepalanya berdarah banyak. Jungkook kecil hanya menangis dan memegang tangan hyung kesayangannya.

"Bangun hyung.." ujarnya dengan isakan kecil.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

Jongin terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Jungkook. Semua itu adalah salahnya. Jika ia tidak ceroboh, pasti Minho masih berada disampingnya. Pasti ibunya akan tetap membelai rambutnya dan pasti ayahnya akan tersenyum padanya. Air mata Jongin turun. Jongin terguncang.

"Ini memang salahku kan Jungkook?" Tanya Jongin dengan lirih.

"Ya itu memang salahmu. Tapi itu adalah dulu. Maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku hyung." Ujar Jungkook dengan memeluk Jongin. ia merasa berdosa karena melanggar janjinya sendiri pada Jongin waktu itu. ia menganggap remeh tapi ia melupakannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya mati Jungkook, bukan Minho hyung.." ujar Jongin lagi.

"Ani. Kau tidak boleh mati hyung. Aku bisa gila jika kehilanganmu.." ujar Jongkook dengan semakin erat memeluk Jongin. Keduanya larut dalam pelukan hangat dan tertidur dengan posisi yang sama.

.

.

Jongin dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Seluruh murid di sekolah menatap tak percaya itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Jongin dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan. Entah ada apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. mereka hanya heran. Pasalnya di sekolah, Jungkook sering kali seperti tidak mengenal Jongin bahkan tidak menganggappnya. Tapi sekarang mereka melihat dengan mata mereka sendiri jika Jongin dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan, satu mobil dan yang paling penting adalah tangan mereka bertautan. Tidak ada yang salah jika mereka melakukannya sedari dulu.

Tapi Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook. Ia hanya memandang datar siswa disekolahnya itu. Ia tidak mempedulikannya. Jungkook mengantar Jongin ke kelasnya.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu. Pesanku hanya satu. Jauh-jauhlah dari Oh Brengsek Sehun itu." ujar Jungkook dengan senyum tipis kemudian berlalu dari kelas Jongin.

Jongin sangat senang. Akhirnya ada dari keluarganya yang menyayanginya. Ia sangat menantikan hal seperti ini. Ia ingin disayang dan sekarang keinginannya terwujud. Jungkook akhirnya membuka hatinya untuk Jongin. jongin sangat bersyukur tentang hal itu.

Jongin berjalan santai kedalam kelas dan duduk dengan tenang disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu hyung? Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Jongin dengan heran pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongin menatap heran pada teman sekelasnya yang lain. Mereka juga menatap Jongin dengan aneh. Tentu saja Jongin risih dengan tatapan mereka itu.

"Kau tidak salah kan? Tadi Jungkook mengantarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mewakili seluruh pertanyaan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau masih bisa melihat kan hyung? Tentu saja itu Jungkook, adik tampanku." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum manis. "Kau tahu hyung aku sangat senang.." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang menggembang di bibirnya.

'_Aku sangat senang karena ada yang menganggapku sekarang.'_

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan santai kearah kelas Taehyung. Bel sudah terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu. Tujuan Jungkook adalah kekasih manisnya, Kim Taehyung. Bukan pemandangan yang langka jika Jungkook berada dikelas Taehyung karena hampir setiap hari Jungkook berada di kelas Taehyung untuk makan bekal bersama.

"Taehyungie.." Jungkook duduk disamping Taehyung.

Taehyung menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang hangat. "Jungkookie belum makankan? Ayo kita makan bersama.." Taehyung menyuapkan satu sendok nasi goreng kimchi pada Jungkook yang diterima baik oleh Jungkook. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Menikmati waktu-waktu yang ada dengan senyuman yang membuat semua orang nyaman. Jungkook memang dingin tapi itu tidak berlaku jika Jungkook berada disamping Taehyung. Para menggemar Jungkook lebih suka mengintai Jungkook jika sedang bersama Taehyung. Karena dengan seperti itu mereka dapat melihat senyum tampan Jungkook. Jungkook bertambah tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Tae?" Tanya Jungkook dengan memandang Taehyung.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku ne?" jawab Taehyung dengan memandang mata Jungkook dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Jungkook.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Jungkook." Taehyung tersenyum dan mengecup cepat pipi Jungkook.

"Wah, wah.. adegan yang sangat romantis.." seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas Taehyung.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan hah?" Jungkook memandang jengkel Sehun yang membuat acaranya dengan Taehyung berjalan buruk.

"Bukankah sudah ku sampaikan waktu itu anak kecil?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya. Itu membuat Jungkook muak.

"Sudah ku katakan. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Taehyung dan kau jangan pernah menyentuh kakakku. Jika kau berani menyentuh keduanya kau akan mati ditanganku sendiri Oh Sehun." Ujar Jungkook.

"Sayangnya aku sudah menyentuh salah satu dari mereka. Kau tahu rasanya sangat enak. Sekali-kali cobalah dengan salah satu dari mereka.." ujar Sehun frontal.

"Brengsek!" Jungkook menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan pukulan dengan keras.

Sehun hanya menyeringai. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Taehyung menarik Jungkook keluar dari kelasnya dan membawanya ke taman belakang.

"Jangan seperti itu Kookie, aku tidak suka jika kau berubah menjadi seperti tadi.." ujar Taehyung dengan memeluk Jungkook.

"Dia membuatku kesal Tae. Semua yang ia katakana tidak benarkan? Apapun yang terjadi jangan mau menuruti perintahnya Tae. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena bajingan seperti Sehun itu." ujar Jungkook dengan memeluk Taehyung erat.

"A-aku ber-janji.." ujar Taehyung terbata. Ia sudah memulai semuanyakan?

'_Maafkan aku..'_

_._

_._

Jongin berjalan santai menunju mobil Jungkook. Ia tersenyum melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sudah berada di dalam mobil diiringi dengan canda tawa. Jongin mendekat dan tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Annyeong Taehyung-ah.." sapa Jongin.

"Annyeong hyung.. ayo kita pulang.." ujar Taehyung, ia kemudian turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil. Ia duduk dibelakang bersama Jongin.

"Kalian pikir aku supir kalian huh?" ujar Jungkook kesal.

"Memang.." jawab Taehyung dan Jongin bersamaan. Jungkook hanya mendengkus malas.

Mobil Jungkook meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Taehyung dan Jongin terlihat bersemangat bercerita tentang apa saja. Sedangkan Jungkook menggerut tidak jelas.

"Hyung, Jongin hyung masih ingat Kim Baekhyun?" Tanya Taehyung dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja Taehyung. Aku tidak akan melupakan hyungmu itu Taehyung-ah.." ujar Jongin.

"Wah, benarkah? Kau tahu hyung, sebentar lagi Baekhyun hyung pulang ke Korea. Ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini." Ujar Taehyung dengan gembira.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Baekhyun hyung. Dia seperti apa ya sekarang?" ujar Jongin dengan nada bahagia.

Tentu saja bahagia. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun yang mengertinya sedari dulu. Hanya Baekhyun yang menghiburnya jika ia sedih dari dulu dan hanya Baekhyun yang menemaninya saat ia kesepian. Sungguh Jongin sangat kehilangan orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya saat Baekhyun pergi ke Jepang.

"Baekhyun hyung juga sangat merindukanmu hyung.." ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar percakapan kekasihnya dan hyungnya itu. Mereka adalah dua orang yang ia sayangi.

"Tae, kau pulang apatermen atau rumah?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Pulang apatermen saja Kookie.." jawab Taehyung.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku Kookie, aku masuk dulu ne?" ujar Taehyung dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat Jungkook mabuk.

"Tentu saja sayang. Mendekatlah.." ujar Jungkook. Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

CUP

Sebuah kecupaan manis mendarat dibibir Taehyung membuat muka Taehyung merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Ya! Disini ada Jongin hyung Kookie!" ujar Taehyung melirik Jongin yang sudah duduk disamping Jungkook. Jongin hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kan hyung?" ujar Jungkook.

"Tentu saja. Kalian berdua manis sekali.." Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Lihatkan. Jongin hyung saja tidak keberatan. Sini kucium lagi.." Jungkook menatap mesum Taehyung.

"YA! Sudah aku mau masuk dulu. Kau pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan. Bye-bye Jongin hyung.." Taehyung berlari masuk kedalam dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dan juga Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jongin masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Senyum tidak pernah pudar dari bibir Jongin. Walaupun ia tidak mengingat betul apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Tapi ia bersyukur Jungkook mau menerimanya bahkan mau menjaganya.

"Hyung istirahatlah, ayah dan ibu tidak ada dirumah, mereka sedang berada di Jepang untuk beberapa waktu." Ujar Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Kau juga istirahat Kookie. Jangan sampai sakit okey?" ujar Jongin kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

"Oh ya Jungkook, sepertinya ini punya Taehyung tadi Taehyung menjatuhkannya di mobil sepertinya.." ujar Jongin kemudian mendekat kembali kearah Jungkook dan memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci lucu.

"Terimakasih hyung.." ujar Jungkook, Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berlari kecil lagi menuju kamarnya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi terlebih dahulu kemudian pergi ke apatermen Taehyung." Ujar Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum sepanjang menuju apatermennya. Bahkan tadi ia bertemu dengan tetangganya yang sudah renta, yah walaupun seperti biasa ia dinasehati entah mengapa ia menyukainya. Taehyung cepat-cepat masuk kedalam apatermennya dan duduk di sofa. Hari ini melelahkan, tapi Taehyung menyukainya.

"Menikmati kebersamaan eoh?" suara yang tak asing menyapanya. Taehyung bergetar, Sehun disini dan ia sangat tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini.

"Jangan hyung, jangan hari ini kumohon.." Taehyung mundur kebelakang. Dengan sigap ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Tapi Sehun adalah orang yang mempunyai reflek yang bagus. Ia dengan cepat mengejar Taehyung.

Taehyung berhasil masuk kedalam kamarnya, tapi ia tidak beruntung karena pintu kamarnya berhasil di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Mau kemana Taehyungie? Kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjiannya bukan?"

"Aku tidak lupa hyung. Tapi kumohon jangan sekarang. Berikan waktu untukku bernafas satu hari ini hyung kumohon hikss.." jawab Taehyung dengan tangis. Sungguh Taehyung merasa sangat kotor jika Sehun terus-terusan menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

BRAKK

Taehyung terpental kedalam karena dorongan dari Sehun yang begitu kuat. Ia berangsut menuju kamar mandi, tapi sayang kepalanya sedikit pusing karena terbentur ranjangnya sendiri tadi. Sehun semakin mendekat dan Taehyung semakin mundur. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah sedikitpun Taehyung inginkan.

"Tenang saja sayang aku akan memuaskanmu.." ujar Sehun dengan menarik Taehyung keranjangnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

"Kau tahu Taehyungie, sekarang jika aku melihat tubuh Jongin aku selalu bernafsu untuk memperkosanya. Hanya saja aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menikmati holenya itu. Jadi untuk menutupinya aku ingin kau selalu melayaniku Taehyungie.." ujar Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mulai membuka seragam yang Taehyung gunakan. Tangannya meremas-remas bagian tubuh Taehyung yang ia ingin jamah.

"Hanya saja hari ini aku akan langsung saja Taehyungie. Aku ingin puas hari ini.." dan pernyataan itu membuat Taehyung tambah bergetar dan takut, Sehun pasti akan menghajarnya hingga dirinya pinsan.

.

.

Jungkook memajukan mobilnya menuju apatermen Taehyung. Senyum tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Ia berniat mengajak Taehyung kencan sekaligus mengembalikan gantungan kunci yang Taehyung jatuhkan di mobilnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke apatermen Taehyung. Jungkook langsung berlari menuju apatermen Taehyung yang berada di lantai lima. Ia membawakan Taehyung bunga mawar merah dan juga coklat kesukaan Taehyung. Jungkook sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook langsung masuk kedalam apatermen Taehyung. Ia mencari Taehyung langsung kedalam kamarnya tapi pemandangan yang ia dapatkan sungguh membuat hatinya sakit. Pemandangan yang tidak ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Taehyung terlihat memejamkan matanya pinsan sedangkan Sehun dengan enak memasuk keluarkan miliknya dari hole Taehyung.

Mata Jungkook memanas. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung melakukan semua ini?

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Jungkook dan mendorong Sehun dari tubuh Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Mengganggu kesenanganku saja. Cih." Dengan santainya Sehun memakai pakaiannya kembali. Sedangkan Jungkook menutupi Taehyung dengan selimut.

"Kau memang brengsek Oh Sehun." Jungkook menggeram marah.

"Asal kau tahu, Taehyunglah yang bersedia. Ia berkata 'Jangan libatkan Jongin hyung. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu.' Aku jadi ragu jika Taehyung mencintaimu. Atau mungkin Taehyung mencintai hyung manismu itu huh?" ujar Sehun dengan seringai yang membuat Jungkook muak.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Taehyung brengsekk!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyentuh kakakmu saja." Ujar Sehun kemudian pergi dari apatermen Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Mungkinkah hari itu juga karena Sehun? Sungguh Jungkook merasa sangat berdosa tidak menjaga Taehyung dengan baik. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu.

"Jongin." Jungkook menggeram marah dan keluar dari apatermen Taehyuung.

.

.

BRAKK

Jongin kaget dengan suara gebrakan pintu itu. Ia melihat Jungkook menatapnya marah. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Jungkook menarik tangannya dan melemparkannya keranjang begitu saja.

"A-apa yang terjadi Kookie? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jongin heran. Tidak dipungkiri Jongin juga sedikit merasakan takut. Jungkook terlihat berbeda, ia sangat menakutkan.

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang Taehyung rasakan." Dan setelah Jungkook mengatakan itu kemudian ia langsung meraup bibir Jongin.

Jongin memberontak. Ia mendorong-dorong Jungkook yang sekarang berada di atasnya. Jungkook seperti orang kesurupan sekarang.

"L-epaskan Kookie.." Jongin mendorong Jungkook dengan sekuat tenanganya sampai Jungkook terjatuh disampingnya dan dengan cepat Jongin bangkit dari ranjangnya tapi dengan cepat Jungkook mencengkram tangan Jongin dan membantingnya kembali keranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" teriak Jongin, ia sungguh takut.

PLAKK

Tangan Jungkook menampar Jongin, Jongin terdiam dan menangis atas apa yang dilakukan Jungkook padanya. Ia tidak menyangka Jungkook akan melakukan ini padanya. Dirasa Jongin tidak memberontak lagi, Jungkook langsung melepaskan piama Jongin dan langsung mencumbu tubuh Jongin dengan nafsu.

"A-aku kecewa pada-mu Jung-kookk.." tepat setelah Jongin menagatakan itu, Jungkook memasukan miliknya dilubang sempit Jongin dan memasuk keluarkan miliknya itu.

"Ahh..ahh.. a-aku tidak pe-dulihh denganmuh shit.." Jungkook terus memperkosa Jongin hingga Jongin pinsan. Jongin sungguh kecewa pada Jungkook. Ia fikir Jungkook berbeda, ia fikir Jungkook akan menerimanya dan ia kira Jungkook akan membuatnya nyaman. Nyatanya malah Jungkook yang membuat dirinya merasa hina, malah Jungkook yang membuat dirinya merasa kotor dan ia tidak akan melupakan ini seumur hidupnya.

Hatinya sakit mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang Jungkook berikan padanya. Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak akan jatuh kelubang yang sama yaitu mempercai siapapun. Kepercayaannya musnah di hari ini. Awalnya Jungkooklah yang membuatnya percaya tapi sekarang Jungkook juga yang menghilangkan kepercayaannya. Tuhan sungguh tidak adil. Batin Jongin dengan tangisan yang membuat siapapun seolah merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan.

.

.

.

TBC

Siapa yang masih ingat fanfic ini? Maaf updetenya lama. Sekolah saya mengadakan wisata ke Bali dan saya ikut serta setelah itu langsung disambut dengan UTS. Maaf fanfic ini jadi terbengkalai. Tapi saya usahakan fanfic ini akan update satu minggu sekali seperti dulu.

Saya juga sangat berterimakasih dengan review kalian. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu. Review kalian sangat membangun saya.

Dan untuk Chapter ini maaf sekali tidak ada HUNKAI momentnya. Ini demi kelancaran cerita okey? Terakhir boleh saya minta review kalian lagi? ;) :D

Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Stay

Genre : Hurt, Family

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : YAOI

.

-Kim Jongin memang bukan orang yang baik, tapi ia ingin berbuat baik untuk adiknya sendiri. Tidak salah bukan?-

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa lengket. Bahkan matanya serasa tidak bisa dibuka. Air matanya kembali turun setelah mengingat peristiwa tadi malam. Kecewa, marah, sakit itu yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak habis fikir jika Jungkook akan melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya. Jungkook sudah sangat keterlaluan dan ia sendiri tidak sanggup untuk melihat wajah Jungkook lagi.

Jongin berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Merendamkan tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Membiarkan tubuhnya bersih sendiri. remang-remang ia mengingat saat Jungkook berkata 'Kau harus merasakan apa yang Taehyung rasakan' apa maksud kalimat Jungkook tadi malam? Ada apa dengan Taehyung? Jongin benar-benar bingung atas hal itu.

Ditambah lagi dengan Sehun, ia tidak ingin semuanya bertambah rumit dan ia tidak ingin hal seperti ini berulang kembali.

.

.

Jungkook benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jongin, seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal keji seperti itu pada Jongin. seharusnya ia melindungi Jongin dan seharusnya ia menepati janjinya pada Jongin. Masalah Taehyung adalah salahnya. Ia yang harusnya disalahkan atas semua ini. Ia berfikir jika Taehyung saja mau melindungi Jongin kenapa dirinya malah menghancurkan Jongin?

Entahlah. Ia sendiri masih bingung untuk mengekspresikan semua itu. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya menunggu Taehyung yang masih menutup matanya. Jungkook tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Taehyung, biar saja Taehyung bangun sendiri. Setelah menyetubuhi Jongin tadi malam ia langsung keluar dari kamar Jongin dan berlari menuju apartemen Taehyung kembali.

Yang patut disalahkan disini itu siapa? Sehun, Jungkook ataumalah Jongin dan Taehyung? Itu hasil akhir yang masih membuat bimbang siapapun.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, membiaskan cahaya masuk ke matanya. Ia mengerang menahan sakit saat tubuhnya dipaksa untuk bergerak. Jungkook langsung membimbing Taehyung untuk duduk. Taehyung secara kaget menengok kesampingnya yang disambut senyum Jungkook.

"Jungkookie.." lirih Taehyung. Matanya memanas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dan menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Akulah yang meminta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik dan juga…" Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Taehyung menatapnya dalam.

"Dan juga… aku telah memperkosa Jong.. in." detik berikutnya hanya suara tangisan Taehyung yang terdengar.

"Kenapa Kookie? Hiks.. Jongin hyung itu hyung kandungmu, kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya? Hiks.." Taehyung memukul pelan dada Jungkook berkali-kali. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan semua yang Jungkook lakukan membuat semuanya semakin menyakitkan.

"Mianhae, mianhae Taehyungie.." Jungkook menangis, air matanya turun melihat orang yang dicintainya terlihat sangat sakit sekarang. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, membiarkan Taehyung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Jungkook. Aku kecewa padamu." Ujar Taehyung dengan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Jungkook.

"Pergi."

"Kumohon Taehyungie.."

"Pergi."

"Tae-"

"PERGI KIM JUNGKOOK!" Jerit Taehyung dengan segenap kekuatannya. Jungkook tertegun dan menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah. Jungkook beranjak dari ranjang Taehyung, mencium kening Taehyung dan pergi dari kamar Taehyung.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Semuanya membuatnya pusing. Taehyung membencinya dan ia juga memastikan jika Jongin pasti juga membencinya. Ia telah menyakiti dua orang sekaligus. Jungkook juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Jongin. Apa yang harus ia katakan dan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Sungguh tadi malam ia sangat emosi dan berakhir memperkosa kakaknya sendiri.

Jungkook berhenti di depan pintu kamar Jongin. Dengan ragu ia memasuki kamar tersebut. Dapat ia lihat Jongin yang sedang duduk melamun menghadap jendela. Jongin seperti tidak menyadari jika Jungkook masuk kedalam kamarnya. Atau pura-pura tidak menyadari?

"Hyung.." suara Jungkook terdengar lirih. Tapi Jongin masih bisa mendengar suara Jungkook tadi.

Jongin tetap diam. Walaupun ia mendengar suara Jungkook, Jongin belum bisa melihat wajah Jungkook apalagi bertatapan dengan adiknya itu. Jungkook mendekat dan berlutut di depan Jongin. Bisa Jungkook lihat wajah pucat Jongin dan mata Jongin yang membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Sungguh ini bukan yang diinginkannya. Jungkook sangat merasa bersalah pada hyungnya itu.

"Hyung kumohon…" ucapnya lagi dengan lirih. "Maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku Jongin hyung.." Jungkook memegang tangan Jongin. Tapi tidak sedikitpun Jongin menoleh padanya.

"Aku menyesal hyung. Aku emosi malam itu. Sehun.. dia sudah memperkosa Taehyung berkali-kali. Dan Taehyung melakukan itu untuk mu hyung.. aku menangkap semua itu dengan salah. Maafkan aku hyung. Aku gagal menjagamu dan aku juga gagal menjaga Taehyung.. maafkan aku.." air mata Jungkook ataupun Jongin sudah turun sedari tadi. Mereka mengais dalam diam. Tidak ada suara tapi air mata mereka dengan setia turun.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Kookie.." ujar Jongin dengan lirih. Jungkook menatap hyungnya itu.

"Aku tahu hyung.. maafkan aku. Kumohon."

"Aku ingin memaafkanmu. Tapi hatiku belum bisa memaafkanmu. Semua terlalu sakit untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Pergilah. Biarkan aku sendiri terlebih dahulu." Ujar Jongin.

Jungkook berdiri. Menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan bersalah yang amat dalam. "Aku menyayangimu hyung. Maafkan aku.." ujar Jungkook sebelum pergi dari kamar Jongin.

Jongin terdiam. Menyayangi? Bentuk kasih sayang apa yang telah Jungkook berikan padanya? Dengan cara memperkosanya ia bilang menyayangi?

Jongin terisak pelan. Ia berjalan dengan pelan keranjangnya. Menidurkan tubuh lelahnya. Ia hanya butuh berfikir dan ia butuh ketenangan. Semua yang ia lalui terlalu cepat dan ia belum sanggup untuk menerima semua yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Salahku begitu besarkah? Aku hanya menginginkan disayangi oleh keluargaku sendiri. Sederhana bukan? Tapi mengapa sangat sulit sekali?"

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju kelas Jongin. Hari ini Sehun berniat untuk menggoda Jongin. Menggoda Jongin sudah masuk kedalam daftar hal yang wajib ia kerjakan setiap harinya. Entahlah, yang pasti orang yang masuk ke dalam daftar list Sehun adalah anak-anak yang membuat Sehun tertarik tentuanya. Dan Jongin termasuk kedalam daftar tersebut.

Sesampainya di kelas Jongin, Sehun tidak menemukan Jongin. bangku yang biasa Jongin tempati hanya ada satu tas yaitu tas Kyungsoo teman Jongin. Dimana Jongin? Batinnya.

"Sunbae? Apa yang sunbae lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Sehun.

"Apa kau melihat Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun pada hoobaenya itu.

"Jongin? Dia tidak masuk hari ini sunbae." Jawab siswa tersebut.

"Tidak masuk kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kudenger Jungkook adik Jongin juga tidak masuk. Mungkin mereka ada acara keluarga." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih infonya."

"Sama-sama sunbae."

Sehun pergi dari kelas Jongin. kali ini ia cukup berfikir keras. Tidak mungkin mereka punya acara berdua terlebih lagi kejadian tadi malam dimana Jungkook melihatnya memperkosa Taehyung. Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Jika Jungkook tidak masuk, pasti itu karena ia harus menjaga Taehyung di apartemennya. Tapi Jongin? kenapa ia tidak masuk?

Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Batin Sehun yakin. Sehun memang orang yang kasar. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia memiliki banyak kasih sayang walaupun ia tidak pernah menunjukan kasih sayang tersebut kepada siapapun. Termasuk pada keuarganya sendiri.

"Rambut mie!" teriak Sehun keras.

Si pemilik rambut –Choi Junhong- memandang Sehun kesal. Rambut mie? Ia kira aku makanan apa? Batinnya kesal. Dengan malas Junhong berjalan menuju Sehun yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa sunbae?" Tanya Junhong malas ia sangat kesal jika ada yang memanggil rambutnya dengan sebutan menggelikan seperti tadi.

"Apa Taehyung berangkat hari ini?" Tanya Sehun langsung.

"Taehyung? Ia tidak masuk lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa karena ia tidak mengabari siapapun dikelas."

"Oke. Beritahu aku jika Taehyung datang ke sekolah."

"Emm baiklah. Sunbae, boleh aku minta tolong?" ujar Junhong balik.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku rambut mie. Itu sangat memalukan kau tahu? Dan namaku Choi Junhong. Jika kau kesulitan mengingat namaku, kau bisa memanggilku Zelo. Simple bukan? Jadi jangan panggil aku rambut mie lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ya.." jawab Sehun singkat dengan meninggalkan Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong kesal sendiri dibuatnya.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun melangkah dengan senyuman yang menawan menuju apartemen Taehyung. Adik manisnya. Baekhyun sangat merindukan orang-orang yang disekitarnya. Terutama Jongin dan Taehyung. Ia sangat mencintai keduanya. Baekhyun tidak berhenti tersenyum. Dirinya sangat merindukan Korea. Negara tempat dirinya lahir. Walaupun tinggal di Jepang tapi Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan semua kenangannya di Korea.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartemen Taehyung. Baekhyun memang mengetahui password apartemen adiknya itu. Dengan semangat Baekhyun masuk dan langsung mencari adiknya. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu jika hari ini ia pulang. Ingin membuat kejutan pada Taehyung dan Jongin ujarnya saat ditanya appa dan eommanya.

"Mungkin Taehyung masih di sekolah.." ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri tapi samar-samar ia mendengar tangisan seseorang.

Taehyung kah yang menangis?

Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun menuju kamar Taehyung. Dugaannya benar. Ia melihat Taehyung yang sedang menangis. Baekhyun menatap adiknya penuh kasih dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Memeluk Taehyung dan menyandarkan Taehyung pada dadanya.

"Uljimma Taehyungie.." ujar Baekhyun. Bukannya berhenti tangisan Taehyung justru lebih keras. Baekhyun memeluk adiknya lebih erat.

"H..hyung.." ujar Taehyung dengan isakan yang tidak berhenti juga dari bibirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi saeng?" ujar Baekhyn dengan mengusap rambut Taehyung yang basah.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Enggan memberitahu Baekhyun apa yang terjadi padanya ataupun Jongin. Karena ia tahu jika Baekhyun tahu semuanya, keadaan ini akan semakin rumit dan ia sangat tidak ingin semuanya bertambah rumit. Cukup hanya dirinya yang tahu. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan Baekhyun dalam urusannya.

.

.

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju taman dekat rumahnya. Biasanya ia menenangkan dirinya disana. Jika masalah menghampirinya maka ia akan pergi ketempat tersebut walaupun hanya sekedar melihat anak kecil yang sedang bermain tapi itu cukup untuk membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik.

Jongin sampai ditaman tersebut. Taman ini cukup sepi biasanya taman ini akan ramai pada jam pulang sekolah anak tingkat bawah.

Ia merenung. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia kehilangan ingatab. Tapi gagal. Ingatannya akan masa lalu itu akan sulit ia ingat kembali. Hanya saja ia mengingat sedikit tentang Minho, hyungnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Walaupun samar-samar, tapi ia selalu mengingatnya. Senyuman tampannya yang ditunjukan pada Jongin dan saat Minho mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Minho hyung.. andai aku tidak ceroboh, pasti sekarang hyung memelukku.." ujar Jongin dengan menghela nafas. Ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana Minho masih ada disampingnya, Jungkook masih menjadi adik manisnya yang dingin dan appa eommanya yang menggendongnya dengan mencium pipinya hangat.

Tapi Jongin sadar jika semuanya tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Tidak akan mungkin. Hanya ada harapan itu tidak akan pernah terkabul.

"Hai Kim.." ujar seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sehun.

Jongin meliriknya sebentar, kemudian beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku hari ini denganmu. Jangan menghindar dariku okey?" ujar Sehun dengan menarik Jongin kembali duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi huh? Kenapa kalian bertiga serentak sekali tidak berangkat?" Tanya Sehun dengan seringainya.

"Bukan urusanmu sunbae." Jawab Jongin dengan Jengah. Entahlah, kadar ketakutannya pada Sehun sudah mulai berkurang. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak begitu takut lagi pada Sehun.

"Kau tahu, eommaku setiap hari menanyakanmu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan waktu itu huh?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Memang yang dikatakan Sehun benar. Eommanya selalu menanyakan Jongin. Ia mengaku menyukai Jongin dan menginginkan Jongin menjadi menantunya. Sehun sih setuju-setuju saja. Jongin itu manis, ramping, pintar dan yang paling penting tubuhnya sangat menggoda.

"Oh ya?" respon Jongin berbanding terbalik dengan tebakan yang Sehun duga sebelumnya. 'Oh ya?' jawaban macam apa itu?

"Hai, hari ini aku sedang baik. Jadi kau harus menjaga moodku sebelum aku menjadi orang yang kasar lagi. Kau mengerti?" ujar Sehun dengan penekanan tapi kemudian Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin gemas.

"Baiklah baiklah.." jawab Jongin dengan lesu.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin terlihat berfikir, dilain sisi ia sangat ingin keluar untuk menghilangkan penat tapi disisi lain keluar dengan Sehun mungkin adalah bencana. Ia tidak ingin menerima koonsekuensinya jika Sehun berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Kau bisa memegang perkataanku. Kajja…" Sehun menarik pelan tangan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah macam-macam denganku. Atau ku laporkan kau ke kantor polisi." Ujar Jongin.

"Baiklah. Kau menang saat ini."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Sehun. Keduanya tersenyum dengan berceloteh ria. Sehun seperti bukan Sehun. Sehun kali ini bukan Sehun yang kasar dan menakutkan. Jongin menyukai jika Sehun seperti ini. Ia merasa dekat dengan seseorang. Sehun seperti ini seperti Hyungnya, Kim Minho. Jika Sehun berubah maka Sehun seperti adiknya, Kim Jungkook.

"Jongin-ah, jangan panggil aku sunbae lagi. Panggil aku hyung okey?" ujar Sehun dengan menoleh sedikit kearah Jongin yang duduk manis disampingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jongin dengan bingung.

"Hanya supaya terlihat lebih dekat. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan panggilan itu." Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Jika dipikir Jongin itu sedikit polos, Jongin juga sepertinya tipe orang yang tidak bertele-tele. Ah, pas sekali dengan criteria eommanya. Pantas saja eommanya menyukai Jongin.

"Jongin-ah apa anak sepertimu sudah pernah berpacaran?" Tanya Sehun jail.

"Aku? Tentu saja pernah. Yeah, walaupun hanya sekali tapi aku sudah pernah merasakan disayangi oleh pacar."

"Siapa? Namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Sehun menggebu.

"Namja. Namanya Park Chanyeol tapi sekarang ia sudah meninggal. Ia mengidap kanker paru-paru dan meninggal tepat setelah kelulusan kami. Yeah, hampir dua tahun dia meninggalkanku. Awalnya aku berfikir jika aku tidak dapat hidup tanpa Chanyeol disisiku, tapi ternyata aku masih hidup sampai sekarang." Jongin tersenyum miris dan tanpa sadar menceritakan kisah cintanya dulu.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Ne, tapi aku sadar bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin kembali lagi dan aku mencoba untuk melupakannya."

"Baguslah." Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Taehyung?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"K-kau mengetahuinya?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Obsesiku pada Taehyung begitu besar, aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tidak bisa menerima begitu saja ia memutuskanku dan menjalin hubungan dengan adikmu."

"Ubah sikap dan sifatmu hyung. Aku yakin ada alasan kenapa Taehyung memilih adikku. Sikapmu yang kasar membuatnya tidak nyaman, kau juga harus berfikir jika Taehyung terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan perlakuan kasar seperti itu. Umurnya bahkan belum menginjak 17 tahun."

"Ya aku mengaku salah."

"Aku hanya takut dia akan tertekan dan depresi hyung."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh lagi. Aku berjanji. Dan aku akan melupakan perasaanku pada Taehyung."

"Baguslah. Aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini."

"Bantu aku melupakannya Jongin-ah."

"Bantu? Aku bisa apa? Hanya dirimu sendiri yang bisa menghentikan semuanya bukan aku ataupun orang lain."

"Kau bisa membantuku. Jadilah kekasihku dan aku akan melupakan Taehyung."

Hening. Jongin berfikir dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun? Apa ia bisa? Sehun termasuk daftar orang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya. Dan apa sekarang? Sehun memintanya untuk mejadi kekasih Sehun untuk melupakan Taehyung.

Apakah Jongin harus menerimanya?

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya hyung." Jongin tersenyum tulus pada Sehun. Ia melihat pancaran sinar dari Sehun. Jongin memang selalu tahu tantang apa yang ia lakukan. Taehyung melindunginya dari Sehunkan waktu itu? maka ia akan melindungi Taehyung dari Sehun. Dengan Sehun melupakan Taehyung maka rasa bersalahnya pada Taehyung akan sedikit berkurang.

"Maukah kau menemaniku menemui Taehyung untuk minta maaf?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu."

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah ada di depan apartemen Taehyung. Setelah menekan bel apatermen tersebut mereka menunggu dengan was-was.

Dan pintu itupun terbuka.

"Baekhyun hyung?" ujar Jongin dengan sumringah. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Jongin-ah.. kau tumbuh dengan baik sekali eoh?" ujar Baekhyun dengan mengacak rambut Jongin.

"Tentu saja hyung! Oh ya, Taehyung ada?" Tanya Jongin langsung.

"Taehyung ada didalam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi ia terus-terusan menangis di dalam. Dan mengatakan maaf secara terus menerus."

DEG

Sehun dan Jongin berpandangan. Dengan cepat Sehun masuk ke kamar Taehyung. Ia menemukan Taehyung yang sedang meringkuk dengan menangis.

"Taehyung-ah.." ujar Sehun pelan.

"Pergi kau Oh Sehun!" teriak Taehyung dengan keras.

"Taehyung-ah aku disini ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku telah melakukan semua ini padamu."

"Kau fikir jika aku memaafkanmu semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mata bengkak.

"Hyung mohon Taehyung-ah maafkanlah Sehun hyung, aku menjamin bahwa ia akan berubah." Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Jongin memeluk tubuh Taehyung dari belakang.

"Kau datang dengan bajingan ini hyung? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu hyung? Kau tidak terlukakan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan gemetar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tae. Kumohon maafkanlah Sehun hyung dan.. Jungkook."

"Hyung. Kenapa kau sangat baik eoh? Kau memaafkan Jungkook juga?" Jongin mengangguk dengan menangis. Ia sangat ingin melupakan peristiwa malam itu.

Sehun bingunug sendiri. Jongin dan Jungkook bertengkar?

"Baiklah. Aku akan memaafkan mereka berdua hyung.." ujar Taehyung dengan memeluk erat Jongin menumpahkan semua beban yang ada di dirinya.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan dengan semula. Bahkan lebih baik. Sehun yang sudah berubah –walau belum sepenuhnya-, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang kembali akur dan Baekhyun yang datang dan masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka. Baekhyun sempat sakit hati mengetahui Jongin sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun yang notabenenya adalah mantan adiknya.

Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Dimana ada Jongin pasti disitu juga ada Baekhyun. Itu semua membuat Sehun geram dan jengkel sendiri karena si Baekhyun it uterus menerus menempel pada kekasihnya. Jongin juga terlihat sudah menerima Sehun. Sehun seperti inilah yang ia inginkan. Sehun juga berfikir jika ia lebih nyaman seperti ini ketimbang ia harus menjadi namja yang kasar yang hanya menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya.

Hanya satu oranglah yang sangat tidak menyetujui semua ini. Kim Jungkook. Ia sangat membenci keberadaan Sehun disamping Jongin. Ia tidak bisa menerima hyungnya berkencan dengan lelaki brengsek seperti Sehun. Jungkook tidak habis fikir bagaimana mungkin Jongin menerima Sehun? Apa otak Jongin sedang terbentur saat ia menerima Sehun menjadi kekasihnya?

Ayolah. Semuanya membuat kepala Jungkook bingung. Walaupun Sehun berubah sedemikian rupa. Baginya Sehun tetaplah namja brengsek yang telah memperkosa kekasihnya.

Hei Kim Jungkook! Kau tidak sadar diri huh?

"Hyung, kenapa nilai matematikamu jelek sekali eoh?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata melotot pada Sehun. Ditangannya ada selembar kertas dengan nilai dibawah 4.

"Itu karena kekasihmu bodoh Jonginnie.." Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Jongin dengan membawa nilai matematikanya yang sempurna. Membuat Sehun mendelik tidak suka. Yeah, Baekhyun dan Sehun memang satu kelas.

"Diam kau!" Ujar Sehun dengan memelototkan matanya.

"Wah Baekhyunie hyung mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Selamat hyung! Kau memang pintar." Ujar Jongin dengan sedikit melirik Sehun –sengaja mengejek Sehun-.

"Yak! Kim Jongin aku ini kekasihmu!" ujar Sehun dengan kesal.

"Perbaiki nilaimu dulu. Ayo hyung." Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Sehun.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum senang melihat Jungkook menghampirinya di kantin. Tapi senyumannya sedikit memudar melihat raut muka Jungkook yang dingin. Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sering memasang wajah dinginnya. Biasanya walaupun sedang bersama Taehyung, Jungkook tidak pernah memasang wajah dinginnya. Tapi sekarang? Ah mungkin ini hanya perasaan Taehyung saja.

"Jungkookie? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan memegang tangan Jungkook.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa Tae" jawab Jungkook dengan melepas tangan Taehyung.

'_Kenapa dengan Jungkook?'_ batin Taehyung bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tidak ada masalahkan Jungkookie?" Tanya Taehyung kembali. Jungkook menatapnya dalam kemudian tersenyum dan tangannya mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chagiya~" jawab Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Lebih baik ia melihat Jungkook yang menjahilinya dari pada ia melihat Jungkook yang diam. Sungguh akan terasa aneh jika Jungkook diam saat bersamanya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ujar Taehyung dengan tersenyum manis lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia seperti seorang pembohong sekarang. Membohongi perasaannya sendiri dan ia merasa sangat berdosa pada Taehyung sekarang.

Bimbang. Itu adalah satu kata yang ia ingin ungkapkan pada semua orang. Terutama pada Taehyung dan juga pada Jongin, hyungnya.

Sebesar apapun Jungkook ingin menghindar. Sebesar apapun Jungkook ingin melupakan. Ia tidak mungkin akan pernah bisa. Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Jungkook tahu jika semua ini salah dan semua ini seharusnya tidak terjadi, Jungkook hanya bimbang. Ia bimbang apakah ia mencintai hyungnya sendiri?

.

.

Seorang namja manis berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelas barunya. Ia merupakan siswa pindahan dari China. Entah apa yang membawanya kesekolah ini. Yang pasti ia terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

"Perkenalkan dirimu nak." Ujar Jung saem dengan senyum yang menawan seperti biasanya.

"Annyeong.. namaku Lee Jung Hwan, kalian bisa memanggilku Sandeul." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah nak. Sekarang kau bisa duduk disamping Taehyung. Taehyung angkat tanganmu." Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. Taehyung memang sudah satu minggu duduk sendiri. Younjae yang merupakan teman satu bangku Taehyung pindah karena mengikuti ayahnya.

Sandeul berjalan pelan dengan senyum manis menuju tempat duduk barunya. Ini adalah saat yang ia tunggu. Saat dimana ia dapat mendapatkannya dan memilikinya sepenuhnya. Tentu saja dengan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

TBC

Maaf saya telat update, ternyata jadwal tidak sesuai perkiraan. Sekali lagi maaf.

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Stay

Genre : Hurt, Family

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : YAOI

.

-Kim Jongin memang bukan orang yang baik, tapi ia ingin berbuat baik untuk adiknya sendiri. Tidak salah bukan?-

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Jongin duduk manis dimeja belajarnya. Matanya menatap buku Matematika yang ada di depannya. Entah mengapa ia sangat bosan untuk melakukan suatu hal, walaupun itu berkutat dengan rumus-rumus matematika kesayangannya. Sebenarnya Jongin sedang memikirkan satu hal. Yaitu Sehun. Sekarang perasaan sayangnya pada Sehun bukan hanya lagi paksaan seperti awalnya.

Sehun bukan lagi orang yang membuatnya takut, tapi Sehun justru orang yang sangat membuatnya nyaman sekarang ini. Entah kenapa yang pasti rasa itu datang dengan sendirinya. Jongin pun mengakui itu dalam hati.

"Hyung boleh aku masuk?" suara Jungkook menyadarkannya.

"Tentu saja Jungkookie." Jongin tersenyum dengan manisnya. Seakan menyapa Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya.

Jungkook mendekat. Duduk dengan manis di ranjang Jongin. Jongin menghadap kearah adiknya, menatap heran pada adiknya yang terdiam dan memandang kosong ke depan. Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi antara Taehyung dan Jungkook kan? Tanya Jongin dalam hati.

"Ada apa Jungkookie? Kau melamun." Ujar Jongin dengan menyentuh pundak Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana hyung." Raut wajah Jungkook terlihat berbeda. Ia terlihat cemas dan khawatir.

"Katakan saja, jangan khawatir." Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Appa dan Eom-"

PRANG

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN AKU TIDAK SELINGKUH!" teriakan wanita paruh baya disertai dengan suara pecahan barang membuat keduanya tersentak.

"AKU TIDAK BUTA UNTUK MEMBEDAKAN MANA ISTRI KU DAN MANA ORANG LAIN! JANGAN MENYANGKAL!" kini giliran suara lelaki terdengar.

Suara itu.. suara appa dan eomma mereka. Kenapa mereka saling berteriak? Kenapa mereka saling melempar?

"Hyung.. itu yang kumaksud.." suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar. Walau bagaimanapun tidak ada keluarga yang menginginkan pertengkaran seperti ini.

Jongin terpaku. Tidak beberapa lama Jongin tersadar dan berlari keruang tamu. Ia yakin kedua orang tuanya bertengkar diruang tamu. Dengan tergesah-gesah Jongin menuruni tangga dan disusul Jungkook dibelakangnya. Jungkook takut jika Jongin malah menjadi sasaran empuk kedua orang tua mereka.

"APPA EOMMA HENTIKAN!" Teriak Jongin dengan keras saat melihat kedua orang tuanya hendak saling melempar vas.

Keduanya melihat kearah sumber suara dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk. Jongin tidak gentar dengan pandangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin kedua orang tua yang sangat ia sayangi saling melukai satu sama lain. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup walau hanya membayangkannya saja. Walau ia tidak dianggap selama ini tapi ia selalu berdoa semoga hubungan antara appa dan eommanya akan selamanya bahagia.

Sang eomma berjalan cepat menuju Jongin. matanya berkilat amarah dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. Jongin menatap eommanya takut. Ia tahu jika eommanya tidak akan menyukainya bahkan mungkin akan membencinya seumur hidup.

"Kau!"

BRAKK

Tubuh kurus Jongin terdorong dengan kuat kebelakang. Dengan sigap Jungkook menangkap tubuh hyungnya itu. Matanya membulat dan menatap tajam.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan pada Jongin hyung? Eomma bisa melukainya!" teriak Jungkook dengan membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau juga membenci Jongin hah? Kemarikan anak itu Jungkook!" ujar eomma dengan berusaha menarik lengan Jongin dengan kasar. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Ia tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Appa bantu aku!" teriak Jungkook keras. Ia sedikit kewalahan menangani eommanya yang brutal seperti ini. Ia seperti tidak mengenal eommanya sendiri.

"Eomma sadarlah!" teriaknya lagi.

Sang appa terlihat acuh. Ia berdecih kemudian meninggalkan keluarganya begitu saja. Ia terlihat muak berurusan dengan istrinya itu.

"Appa! Appa!" teriak Jungkook.

"Jungkook, lebih baik kau serahkan anak sialan ini padaku! Atau kau yang akan ku hukum!" ujar eommanya dengan nada bahaya.

"Hukum saja aku jika itu membuat eomma puas! Jangan libatkan Jongin hyung lagi!" Jongin hanya menangis mendengar betapa kerasnya Jungkook melindungi dirinya.

"JONGIN!" Teriakan dari luar membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dimana Sehun berdiri menatap mereka. Jungkook menatap Sehun dengan tatapan minta tolong.

"Sehun! Bawa hyungku keluar dari sini. Cepat!" sadar akan situasi, Sehun langsung mendekat dan menarik Jongin keluar dan Jungkook memegang tubuh eommanya erat.

.

.

"Hyung bagaimana dengan Jungkook" ujar Jongin dengan menangis. Sehun membawanya pergi dari rumah. Mungkin itu adalah yang terbaik baginya. Eomma memang sangat kejam pada Jongin. Tidak heran jika Jongin sangat ketakutan seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa.." ujar Sehun dengan tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Jongin, ada apa dengan keluargamu? Kenapa eommamu sangat membencimu?" Tanya Sehun dengan mengelus kepala Jongin sayang.

"Ini semua salahku hyung, aku yang membuat semuanya berantakan." Jawab Jongin dengan menunduk.

"Ceritakanlah sayang.."

Akhirnya sekata demi sekata keluar dari bibir Jongin. Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Tidak ada yang Jongin lewatkan. Sehun adalah kekasihnya dan mungkin Sehun harus mengerti keluarganya seperti ia mengerti keluarga Sehun.

Sehun menyesal pernah memperlakukan Jongin dengan kasar. Rasa bersalahnya membuat dirinya ingin selalu melindungi Jongin apapun yang terjadi. Bukan masalah jika ia mengorbantakan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Itu bukan salahmu sayang, itu sudah takdir yang direncanakan Tuhan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." ujar Sehun dengan memeluk Jongin erat.

Jongin menangis sesenggukan, Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Jongin memang bersalah, tapi itu dulu. Ia masih kanak-kanak. Hanya orang berpikiran pendek yang menuduh Jongin bersalah atas semua itu.

"Sudahlah calon menantuku yang imut, jangan menangis lagi okey?" tiba-tiba suara eomma Sehun membuat Jongin tersentak dan dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya.

"Ne eomma.." ujarnya kemudian, tidak lupa senyum manis yang selalu membuat siapapun meleleh.

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang seperti anak pada umumnya, datanglah kemari. Eomma akan memberikan apa yang kau mau. Anggaplah aku eomma kandungmu. Jangan sungkan lagi sayang.." ujar eomma Sehun tulus.

Sehun tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Eommanya memeng begitu menyukai Jongin. Jongin adalah anak penurut dan selalu membuat siapapun di dekatnya merasa nyaman bahkan seperti tertarik kedunianya. Semua orang mengakui itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan? Eomma sudah memasak ayam gorong kesukaanmu.." Jongin mengangguk semangat, Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

Mereka dengan cepat menuju ruang makan. Bisa dilihat banyak ayam gorong yang pasti membuat Jongin semangat memakannya.

"Makan yang banyak sayang.." ujar Sehun dengan mengelus kepala Jongin lembut.

.

.

Taehyung menatap handphonenya lemas. Sedari tadi Taehyung menunggu telephone atau pesan dari Jungkook. Perasaannya tidak tenang, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Jungkook. Taehyung merasa akan terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu. Walaupun tidak dipungkiri jika akhir-akhir ini ia juga merasa kecewa pada kekasihnya itu. Jungkook memang sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini dan tentu saja perbedaan itu dapat Taehyung tangkap dengan baik.

"Kau kenapa Taehyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap adik manisnya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak hyung. Entah kenapa aku hanya memikirkan Jungkook hari ini. Jungkook belum menghubungiku hari ini hyung. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Ujar Taehyung dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Sudah hyung, tapi telephoneku tidak diangkat hyung, pesanku juga tidak dibalas. Apa yang harusku lakukan? Bahkan Jongin hyung juga tidak membalas pesan dan telephoneku."

"Bagaimana jika kita kerumah Jungkook sekarang? Siapa tahu dia dirumah." Ajak Baekhyun berusaha membuat adiknya tenang.

Mata Taehyung berbinar dan ia mengangguk dengan semangat. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak surai Taehyung gemas. Mereka langsung bergandengan menuju pintu keluar apaterman mereka. Sejak Baekhyun kembali dari Jepang Baekhyun memang lebih memilih untuk tinggal dengan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Selama diperjalanan Taehyung semakin gelisah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari oada biasanya. Bayangan Jungkook berputar-putar dibanyangannya.

"Hyung lebih cepat lagi hyung.." ujar Taehyung dengan cemas.

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat kecepatannya mengandarai mobil. Dirinya juga sedikit merasa tidak enak. Seperti rasa akan kehilangan. Tapi entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan semua perasaannya. Yang ia tahu mungkin akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi nantinya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai dirumah Jungkook dan Jongin. Gerbang rumahnya terbuka lebar. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jungkook memang pernah bercerita beberapa hari yang lalu kalau semua pembantu dirumahnya semua mengundurkan diri. Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat semua pembantu dirumahnya mengundurkan diri.

"Hyung perasaanku tidak enak.." Taehyung mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tenang Taehyungie.."

Mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama. Taehyung mengetuk pintu itu keras. Tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu megah tersebut.

Saat Taehyung mendorong pintu rumah tersebut ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dengan ragu Taehyung memasuki rumah mewah kekasihnya.

"Jungkookie..? Jongin hyung…?" panggil Taehyung dengan menelusuri rumah tersebut.

Mata Taehyung dan Baekhyun membulat sempurna begitu melihat Jungkook yang terbaring –dengan keadaan pingsan- di lantai dingin dekat tangga. Didekat kepalanya terdapat genangan darah kental dan bisa dipastikan jika itu adalah darah Jungkook.

Taehyung berlari menuju Jungkook dan membawa Jungkook kepangkuannya. Ia merasa sakit melihat kekasihnya penuh darah seperti ini. Baekhyun segera menghubungi ambulan untuk segera menangani Jungkook.

"Kita tunggu sebenar lagi Taehyungie, hyung sudah menghubungi ambulan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan berlari mencari kain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menutup aliran darah di kepala Jungkook.

Semuanya seperti mimpi, Taehyung tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya akan mengalami hal buruk yang sangat tidak ia inginkan. Ia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan juga hubungan antara Jungkook dan dirinya.

.

.

Taehyung terlihat sedikit pucat, keringat dingin keluar membasahi wajahnya. Ia sangat kalut, ia takut jika sesuatu akan terjadi pada Jungkook. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Jungkook disisinya. Sayangnya dirinya pada Jungkook melebihi sayangnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang duduk disamping adiknya berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung dan mengusap bahunya lebut. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Taehyung. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu dengan jawaban yang belum pasti dari dokter. Itu semua sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya jantung ini seakan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tenang Taehyungie, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." ujar Baekhyun dengan membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku harap begitu hyung. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Jungkook. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Hyung tahu, maka dari itu kau harus tenang sekarang.." Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita menghubungi orang tua Jungkook dan Jongin. Mereka berhak tahu keadaan Jungkook sekarang.

"Baiklah. Hyung akan mencoba menghubungi Jongin." ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya yang ia simpan disaku celanannya dan langsung menghubungi Jongin. Namun lagi-lagi suara operatorlah yang menjawab. Baekhyun mengerang frustasi mendengar suara itu. Tidak dipungkiri jika ia akan sangat khawatir pada keadaan Jongin saat ini. Terlebih lagi, Jongin itu berbeda dengan keluarganya.

"Jongin tidak menhawab panggilanku.. argg kemana anak itu? ini semua membauat kepala Baekhyun serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

"Coba hyung hubungi Sehun. Mungkin Jongin hyung sedang bersamanya." Ujar Taehyung dengan menghapus jejek-jejak air mata diwajah Taehyung.

"Aku menghungi manusia bodoh sepertinya? Apa kata dunia?" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Ayolah hyung, hanya sekali ini saja. Aku tidak membawa ponsel hari ini." Ujar Taehyung dengan memelas.

"Baiklah. Apapun untuk adikku tersayang." Ujar Baekhyun dengan menarik hidung Taehyung pelan.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum satu sama lain. Sehun yang memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Jongin terlihat nyaman dengan posisi tersebut. Keduanya terlihat bahagia tapi tidak dipungkiri jika raut wajah Jongin terlihat gelisah.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Sehun dengan membalikan badan Jongin kehadapannya.

"Aku khawatir pada Jungkook. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Semoga saja dia tidak apa-apa."

Sehun mencium kening Jongin sayang lalu memeluk Jongin erat. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan ini semua. Ia ingin Jonginnya merasa dimiliki dan disayangi. Tidak merasa sendii seperti dulu.

Handphone Sehun bergetar dan dengan malas ia melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu acara romantisnya dengan Jongin. Matanya semakin malas melihat siapa yang mengubunginya. Si Menyebalkan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak biasanya dia menelephonennya. Tidak ada yang tidak lebih penting baginya selain Jongn.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali kau mengangkat panggilanku hah?" suara tinggi Baekhyun langsung menambut gendang telinga Sehun. Sehun merengut.

"Ada perlu apa kau?" Sehun bertanya angkuh membuat Jongin yang berada di dekatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun memang seperti itu. kecuali pada Jongin tentunya.

"Kau bersama Jongin kan?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku bersama kekasih tercintaku ini." Jawaban Sehun membuat Baekhyun ingin menggorong Sehun sekarang juga.

"Datanglah ke rumah sakit Myung Woo. Jungkook masuk rumah sakint." Ujar Baekhyun.

Baik. Kaki ini Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Seingatnya saat ia hendak menjemput Jongin, Jungkook baik-bak saja. Tidak mungkinkan jika Jungkook kalah melawan eommanya yang notabenenya perempuan? Walaupun Sehun yakin jika Jungkook tidak akan melukai eommanya itu.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disana. Aku dan Jongin akan segera kesana."

Jongin menatap Sehun intens. Tadi Sehun menyebut namanya dan bisa dipastikan jika Jongin terlibat dari percakapan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Hunnie?" Tanya Jongin dengan penasaran.

Sehun menatap Jongin sekilas. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit sayang." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah bingung dan khawatir.

"Jungkook masuk rumah sakit sayang."

"Mwo? Bagaimana keadaannya? Jungkook adikku tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata berkaca. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada orang-orang tersayangnya.

"Lebih baik kita kesana. Jangan menangis." Dan Sehunpun membawa Jongin kepelukannya dan menciumnya sayang.

.

.

Taehyung memandang pintu di depannya dengan cemas. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya dan ia selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk Jungkook. Sudah lebih dari satu jam tapi pintu sialan itu tidak juga terbuka. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan dokter itu di dalam? Kenapa lama sekali? Pertanyaan itu terulang-ulang di fikiran Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah! Baekhyun hyung!" Teriakan Jongin begitu memekikan telinga semua orang yang berada di koridor.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?" Tanya Jongin setelah sampai di hadapan Taehyung dan Baekhyun.

"Dokter belum keluar hyung. Semoga Jungkook baik-baik saja." Ujar Taehyung menunduk. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook, hyung? Aku menemukannya sudah tidak sadar di lantai rumahnya." Tanya Taehyung dengan menatap manik Jongin.

Jongin menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Jungkook sebelum Sehun datang dan Jungkook meminta Sehun membawanya pergi dari rumahnya. Taehyung dan Baekhyun menyimak apa yang dibicarakan Jongin dan membelakan matanya tidak percaya. Keluarga Kim termasuk keluarga harmonis di mata public. Mereka diluar sana sangat mengetahui keluarga ini. Tapi tidak dengan kebencian terhadap Jongin. Mereka dengan pandai menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi setelah aku pergi bersama Sehun hyung.." ujar Jongin sedih.

"Jungkook pasti akan baik-baik saja Jonginnie.." ujar Sehun dengan membawa Jongin kedalam pelukan hangatnya lagi.

Ruangan tempat Jungkook terbuka menampilkan dokter muda yang membuat siapa saja terpesona kepadanya. Jongin dan Taehyung langsung saja berlari kecil kepada dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saja?" Tanya Jongin dengan raut khawatir.

"Keadaanya mulai stabil. Jangan khawatir okey?" jawab dokter dengan tag name Park Hoon itu.

"Terimakasih dokter." Ujar Taehyung dan Jongin secara bersamaan dan membungkukan badan mereka serentak. Dokter muda itu hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari digantikan bulan untuk menerangi bumi. Taehyung memendang keluar dan tersenyum lirih melihat keadaan Jungkook yang belum sadar. Taehyung selalu berdoa agar kekasihnya itu cepat sadar dan bisa menemaninya seperti biasa. Membuat pipinya merona dan mencium pipinya dengan kilat. Taehyung merindukan itu semua, lebih dari apa yang ia rindukan pada orang lain. Sedangkan Jongin sedang pulang kerumah mereka dengan Sehun untuk mengambil barang-barang yang Jungkook perlukan selama menginap di rumah sakit.

Taehyung kembali duduk disamping Jungkook. memegang erat tangan Jungkook, berharap kekasihnya akan merespon genggaman tangannya.

"Kuharap kau cepat sadar Kookie.. aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku dan jangan pernah… perpaling dariku Kookie.." ujar Taehyung dengan setetes demi setetes air matanya jatuh.

Taehyung terisak dengan terus menggenggam tangan Jungkook. mengeluarkan segala apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Ia mengeluarkan semuanya. Termasuk tentang perasaan sakitnya yang beberapa hari diacuhkan Jungkook. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Jungkook sebenarnya sudah sadar dan mendengarkan apa yang semua Taehyung katakana padanya.

.

.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya dengan cepat dan langsung masuk ke kamar Jungkook. Mengambil barang-barang Jungkook yang akan dipakai Jungkook untuk beberapa hari kedepannya. Rumah ini terlihat sepi. Seolah tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, Jongin pergi dari kamar Jungkook dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa yang kau bawa Jongin? apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Jungkook?" suara berat khas ayahnya menyapa gendang telinga Jongin.

"Aku hanya mengambil barang-barangnya saja appa. Jungkook masuk rumah sakit dan aku harus membawa ini untuk menjaganya." Jawab Jongin sedikit takut. bagaimanapun juga Jongin sangat takut pada ayahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa sampai Jungkook berada dirumah sakit?" Tanya ayah Jongin dengan memandang Jongin cemas.

"Aku tidak tah apa yang terjadi. Taehyung dan Baekhyun hyung yang membawanya kerumah sakit." Ujar Jongin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Ajak appa Jongin dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Appa ingin pergi denganku?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu anakku bukan?" ujar appa dengan tersenyum. Membuat Jongin muapun Sehun terpaku dan tersenyum senang hari ini.

.

.

Jongin, Sehun dan sang appa dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempat Jungkook dirawat. Jongin sangat senang, appanya mau mengakui jika ia adalah anaknya. Appa Jongin melirik Sehun yang berada disampingnya dan Jongin yang berada di kursi belakang. Mereka satu mobil dan tentu saja Sehun menjadi supir untuk kali ini.

"Jongin." panggil sang appa pelan.

"Ne appa?" tanggap Jongin dengan memandang appanya.

"Apakah yang berada disamping appa ini calon menantu appa?" mendengar pertanyaan appanya tersebut Jongin menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. Tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun yang mukanya memerah juga.

"Haha kalian berdua lucu sekali." Tawa Kim appa terdengar nyaring. "Maaf appa meninggalkanmu dan Jungkook tadi. Seharusnya appa tidak meninggalkan kalian berdua dengan eomma kalian yang sekarang sudah sangat berubah. Maafkan appa Jonginnie.. appa sangat menyesal meninggalkanmu dan Jungkook tadi. Mungkin jika appa tidak meninggalkanmu, Jungkook tidak akan masuk rumah sakit seperti ini." Ujar Kim Appa dengan menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Appa. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku yakin Jungkook sekarang akan baik-baik saja. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Sehun hyung memang calon menantu appa.." ujar Jongin mengalihkan perhatian disambut senyum hangat sang appa dan senyum lebar Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum puas untuk kali ini. Dia sudah mendapat sinyal kuning dari appa Jongin. Tidak akan sulit untuk dia mendekati Jongin lebih detail lagi. Walaupun ia masih sulit karena Jungkook yang masih tidak menyukainya dan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan menempel pada Jonginnya setiap ada kesempatan yang bagus.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai ke rumah sakit. Jongin berjalan beriringan dengan sang appa sedangkan Sehun mencari tempat parkir terlebih dahulu. Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk mereka sampai diruangan Jungkook.

Setelah sampai ke ruangan Jungkook yang mereka lihat sangat mengharukan dimana Taehyung yang berbaring disamping Jungkook dengan Jungkook yang memainkan rambut Taehyung pelan. Jungkook terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya dengan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung tertidur disamping Jungkook dengan wajah lelah dan wajah pucat.

"Jungkook, syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Jongin tersenyum lega melihat adiknya sudah sadar.

"Ne hyung.." jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jungkook? Maaf semua ini salah appa. Jika appa tidak meninggalkan kalian berdua tadi pasti sekarang kau baik-baik saja Jungkook." ujar appa dengan menyesal.

Jungkook tersenyum lega. Melihat ada perubahan sikap appanya pada Jongin. Walaupun ia sempat kecewa dengan appanya yang meninggalkannya bergitu saja tadi siang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja appa.." jawab Jungkook dengan tersenyum.

"Siapa yang memukulmu dengan tongkat Jungkook? appa melihat ada tongkat disamping pintu saat hendak masuk."

"Aku juga tidak tahu appa. Tiba-tiba saja saat aku memegang erat eomma yang hendak mengejar Jongin hyung, seseorang memukulku dari belakang. Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya appa." Ujar Jungkook.

"Tidak apa. Appa akan melihat CCTV dirumah nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu. Ah, siapa yang berbaring disampingmu Jungkookie? Namjachingumu?" Tanya sang appa dengan jahil, Jungkook tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Peluh membasahi keningnya. Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang sekarang berada di dekapannya.

"Taehyungie.." ujar Jungkook dengan menepuk pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak merespon. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan wajahnya mengisyaratkan sakit. "J-jungkook-ie.." ujarnya lemas.

"Ada apa denganmu Tae?" Jungkook mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membawa Taehyung kedekapannya.

Nafas Taehyung menjadi tidak beraturan. Tuan Kim dan Jongin menjadi panik melihat Taehyung. Dengan cepat Jongin berlari keluar mencari bantuan.

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun panik melihat adiknya. Baekhyun baru datang kembali setelah pulang ke apaterman tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Taekhyung tiba-tiba begini." Ujar Jungkook dengan panik.

Baekhyun langsung mendekat dan membawa Taehyung keluar kamar dengan berlari. Baekhyun sangat panik melihat keadaan adiknya saat ini. Ia sangat takut jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

Jungkook terlihat panik dan ingin meninggalkan kamarnya namun dicegah oleh appa dan Sehun yang tadi datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku yang akan melihat keadaan Taehyung. Kau disini saja. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Ujar Sehun pada Jungkook dan berlari meninggalkan Jungkook dengan sang appa yang masih mencegah Jungkook untuk melihat keadaan Taehyung.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau disini saja Jungkook."

.

.

Baekhyun tertunduk cemas di depan ruang rawat Taehyung. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Taehyung. Jongin terlihat duduk disamping Baekhyun, berusaha member kekuatan seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan saat Jungkook masih belum sadar tadi.

Dokter yang memeriksa Taehyung keluar dari ruangan. Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun berjalan cepat menuju dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Dokter itu terdiam. "Bisakah jika keluarga Taehyung ikut keruanganku?" Tanya Dokter tersebut.

"Tentu dok."

"Aku ikut Baek. Jongin kau jaga Taehyung okey?" ujar Sehun dengan mencium kening Jongin kilat dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun sedangkan Jongin langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Taehyung.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai keruangan dokter muda itu. Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Dokter itu masih diam memandang kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada adikku dok? Dia hanya kelelahan kan? Tidak ada yang serius kan?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi, namun dokter itu masih diam.

"Dokter jawab kami." Ujar Sehun, wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Apa Taehyung memakan makanan yang baik? Maksudku apakah ia sering memakan makanan kaleng?" Tanya Dokter dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak dok. Aku yang memastikan sendiri jika adikku tidak memakan makanan yang tidak bergizi itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Dari hasil analisisku, Taehyung mengalami keracunan. Tapi kami belum bisa memastikan racun apa yang membuat Taehyung seperti ini. Kita masih menunggu hasil diagnosis, uji ini memerlukan waktu 48 jam. Aku akan menghubungmu jika hasil uji sudah keluar. Untuk sementara ini Taehyung akan dirawat secara intensif." Jelas Dokter.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan dokter di depannya. Begitupula Sehun. Keracunan? Baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun sedang berfikir apa yang membuat Taehyung keracunan. Seingat mereka, Taehyung tidak pernah mengkonsumsi hal-hal aneh. Bahkan Taehyung selalu menjaga kesehatannya selama ini.

"Terimakasih atas penjelasnnya dok. Kami permisi." Ujar Sehun dan Baekhyun kemudian mereka keluar dari ruangan dokter muda itu.

.

.

Jongin duduk disamping ranjang Taehyung. Taehyung terlihat memprihatinkan. Untuk bernafas saja Taehyung menggunakan alat bantu. Mengingat bagimana Taehyung sulit bernafas tadi membuat Jongin meringis membayangkannya.

"Taehyungie, kau kenapa? Jangan membuat hyung khawatir.." ujar Jongin dengan menggenggam tangan Taehyung lembut.

Taehyung sudah Jongin anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Selain karena Jongin dekat dengan Baekhyun sedari kecil tapi juga kerena sifat polos nan manis Taehyung yang membuat Jongin sangat menyayangi Taehyung. Sama halnya ia menyayangi Jungkook.

"Jonginnie.." ujar Sehun memegang pundak Jongin.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung? Kenapa ia sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata berkaca.

"Dokter tadi mengatakan jika Taehyung keracunan. Tapi kita belum tahu Taehyung keracunan apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja Jonginnie. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar Jungkook. Pasti appa mu dan Jungkook menantikanmu." Ujar Sehun yang diangguki Jongin.

Setelah berpamitan pada Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun berjalan pelan menuju kamar rawat Jungkook yang hanya berjarak beberapa kamar saja dari kamar yang digunakan Taehyung. Keduanya saling diam, hari ini benar-benar tidak terduga dan yang pasti ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun yang disampingnya ikut berhenti juga.

"Ada apa Jonginnie?" Tanya Sehun dengan memandang Jongin yang tepat disamping kanannya.

"Kau bilang Taehyung keracunan kan?"

"Ya. Dokter Han yang mengatakannya tadi. Wae?" Sehun terlihat bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya ini. Jongin seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Berarti dia keracunan makanan ataupun sejenisnya?"

"Ne. sebenarnya ada apa denganmu sayang?"

"Ini baru dugaanku saja. Tapi tadi siang sewaktu pulang sekolah Taehyung menemukan coklat di lokernya dan langsung memakannya. Ia mengira jika Jungkook yang memberikan coklat itu padahal Jungkook tidak memberikan coklat tersebut." Ujar Jongin dengan yakin. Karena seingatnya, Taehyung menghampirinya dan menceritakan itu padanya tapi setelah Jongin bertanya pada Jungkook ternyata Jungkook tidak mengirimkan apa-apa pada Taehyung.

"Mungkin kita harus mengawasi gerak-gerik orang-orang di sekitar Taehyung. Aku mempunyai firasat jika ada orang yang tidak menyukainya." Ujar Sehun yang diangguki Jongin.

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Jungkook yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit.

.

.

"Jongin hyung apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook langsung setelah melihat Jongin dan Sehun masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Jongin mendekat dan duduk ranjang Jungkook sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk duduk di sofa menjauh dari Jungkook, Jongin dan appa mereka.

"Jungkookie, kamu masih ingat saat tadi siang hyung Tanya apa kau member coklat pada Taehyung bukan?" Tanya Jongin dengan memandang Jungkook yang sedang berfikir.

"Ne hyung. Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Begini. Dokter Han memprediksi jika Taehyung keracunan walaupun hasil diagnosanya belum keluar. Hyung curiga dengan coklat itu Jungkookie. Hyung hanya takut jika ada seseorang yang ingin berbuat jahat pada Taehyung." Jelas Jongin dengan tertunduk.

Jungkook terdiam. Terlalu bingung untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dibenaknya. Siapa yang ingin melukai kekasihnya? Jungkook sangat tahu jika Taehyung sama sekali tidak mempunyai musuh. Dia terlalu baik untuk dibenci orang.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung?" ujar Jungkook dengan pandangan kosong. "Tapi sekarang keadaan Taehyung baik-baik saja bukan hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

"Taehyung akan mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif. Kau tenang saja Kookie. Sekarang kau juga harus cepat pulih agar kau bisa menjaga Taehyung dengan baik okey?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam Jungkook.

Tuan Kim tersenyum hangat melihat kedekatan kedua putranya itu. Jongin yang penyayang dan penyabar sedangkan Jungkook yang pemberani dan keras kepala. Yang membuat Tuan Kim menyesal adalah karena sudah menelantarkan Jongin bertahun-tahun. Bahkan Tuan Kim tidak pernah mengambil hasil rapor Jongin semenjak kejadian itu. walaupun ia masih memantau keadaan Jongin dan selalu tersenyum bangga karena Jongin tidak pernah mengecewakan dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik di sekolahnya walau tanpa pantauan langsung dari keluarganya terutama dari appa dan eommanya.

.

.

Jongin melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan semangat. Hari ini ia sangat senang, karena hari ini kali pertamanya ia berangkat diantar oleh appanya. Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya setiap saat. Ini yang ia inginkan. Kasih sayang dari keluarga yang di impikannya sejak dulu. Saking senangnya Jongin sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia sedari tadi dipandangi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Mereka yang melihat tingkah Jongin ikut tersenyum senang. Wajah manisnya seakan member kekuatan sendiri pada anak-anak sekolah ini.

"Hai manis.." sentak seorang namja tinggi bernama Huang Zi Tao.

"Jangan menggangguku panda! Aku sedang senang." Ujar Jongin dengan merengut tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kembali. Bahkan senyumannya seakan tidak pernah luntur.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang gila seperti itu manis?" tanya Tao dengan mencoba menggoda Jongin.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku tadi diantar kesekolah oleh appaku... kyaaaaa…" teriak Jongin tidak sadar dengan meloncat-loncat layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

Tao tersenyum lebar. Ia memang tahu perihal keluarga Jongin karena Tao merupakan teman sekaligus sepupu Jongin. Mungkin bagi orang yang mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi merasa Jongin itu berlebihan. Ayolah. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu tentang Jongin yang sebenarnya. Mereka diluar sana hanya tahu jika Jongin adalah anak sulung keluarga Kim yang terhormat itu dan biasa mendapat kasih sayang berlebihan. Walau nyatanya berbanding terbalik dengan semua itu.

"Selamat manis. Aku ikut senang." Ujar Tao dengan memeluk Jongin.

Jongin membalas pelukan Tao dengan erat dengan masih tersenyum bahagia. "Kau memang harus senang hyung. Aku ini adikmu yang paling kau sayang bukan?" ujar Jongin, Tao tertawa mendengarkannya dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ehemm.." Sehun muncul di depan Tao dan Jongin dengan wajah di tekuk cemburu.

"Eh, ada Sehun.." cicit Jongin pelan.

"Mesra sekali kalian berdua pagi-pagi seperti ini." Ujar Sehun.

Tao memandang jengah Sehun yang masih saja cemburu padanya. Padahal sudah jelas jika Jongin adalah sepupunya. "Aku sudah beberapa kali mengatakan padamu Sehun, Jongin ini adalah sepupuku. Apa aku salah memeluk sepupuku sendiri?"

Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah malasnya dan menarik Jongin kesisinya. "Tetap saja! Jangan peluk-peluk Jonginku okey? Walaupun kau sepupunya sekalipun." Ujar Sehun dan kemudian berjalan dengan menarik tangan Jongin lembut.

Tao memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan senyum lembut. Ia sangat senang tentang perubahan Sehun –sahabatnya- dan kabar bahagia tentang Jongin yang mulai diterima dalam keluarganya. Jika sudah begini mungkin Tao akan segera mencari pasangan. Tidak elite jika hanya dia yang belum mempunyai pasangan sedangkan teman-temannya sudah. Bahkan Suho ketua kelas pendiamnya berhasil merebut hati Zhang Yixing anak pindahan dari Cina. Baiklah siapa yang ingin menjadi pasangan Tao diharap mendaftarkan diri -,-.

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang sayang? Ada apa denganmu huh?" tanya Sehun dengan menyentil hidung Jongin pelan.

"Kau tahu Hunnie, tadi pagi appa mengantarkanku sampai sekolah. Aku sangat senang. Seumur hidupku mungkin baru kali ini aku diantar kesekolah oleh appa." Ujar Jongin dengan mata yang amat berbinar senang.

"Aku ikut senang sayang.. ahh aku jadi iri dengan appamu.." ujar Sehun yang langsung membuat Jongin mendelik kearahnya dan memukulnya pelan. Mereka tertawa bersama serasa dunia ini hanyalah milik mereka seorang.

"Kau berlebihan Oh Sehun." Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek membuat sehun tersenyum hangat padanya dan memeluknya sayang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyung.."

.

.

Jungkook terdiam di dalam kamar Taehyung. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia menunggu Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya. Namun sepertinya Taehyung masih betah dalam tidurnya. Jungkook tidak tega membangunkan Taehyung yang sedang terlelap seperti ini. Ia hanya memandang waja Taehyung yang masih terlihat pucat. Jungkook sendiri tidak menyangka jika Taehyung akan mengalami hal buruk seperti ini.

Siapa yang berani memberi racun pada Taehyung?

Seingat Jungkook Taehyung tidak mempunyai musuh satupun. Karena pada dasarnya Taehyung adalah orang yang ramah dan baik. Maka setiap orang yang dekat dengannya akan merasa nyaman. Fokusnya masih memandang Taehyung. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sendiri tidak bisa menjaga Taehyung dengan baik. Ia bukan kekasih yang baik. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi jika ia menjaga Taehyung dengan baik.

Fikiran Jungkook terbang jauh dimana ia merasakan adanya sentuhan tangan baru dalam hatinya. Sentuhan yang sama ketika Taehyung datang dalam kehidupannya dulu. Sentuhan sama yang membuat hatinya berdebar kencang.

Bukan Jungkook egois. Tapi Jungkook memang masih mencintai Taehyung tapi ia sekarang juga mencintai orang lain. Mencintai yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai. Mencintai yang bukan miliknya dan tidak seharusnya dia menjadi miliknya. Karena sampai kapanpun Jungkook tidak akan mendapatkannya.

"Annyeong…"

Suara itu membuat Jungkook kembali ke dunianya. Ia tersenyum hangat melihat beberapa teman-teman sekelas Taehyung datang menjenguk Taehyung sama yang dilakukan teman-teman sekelas Jungkook yang datang tadi pagi.

"Wah Jungkook benar-benar setia. Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taehyung iyakan?" ujar Sungjae dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuatnya tampak manis.

"Sudah pasti Jungkook setia. Memangnya kau hyung, kekasihmu dimana-mana.." celetuk Junhong yang membuat Sungjae merengut seketika.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaan Taehyung sekarang Jungkook-sshi?" tanya seseorang yang tampak asing bagi Jungkook.

"Dia sudah cukup membaik. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Siapa kau?" tanya Jungkook.

Namja itu tersenyum manis, "Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Jung Hwan tapi aku biasa dipanggil Sandeul. Salam kenal Jungkook-sshi." Ujar namja itu dengan tersenyum ramah. Jungkook membalas senyuman namja itu dengan senyuman khas dirinya.

"_Ini baru permulaan Kim Jungkook. Aku akan memberimu kejutan lebih nantinya. Kau harus menjadi milikki." _Ujar Sandeul dalam hati dengan menyeringai.

TBC

Maaf banget saya lama lanjut fanfic ini. Bukan tanpa alasan saya lanjut lama. Alasan utama saya yaitu karena Charger notebook saya rusak. Dan saya hampir tidak buka notebook kurang lebih hampir 2 minggu. Ini saja pakai charger kakak saya yang untungnya pulang ke rumah karena kuliahnya udah selesai. Jadi saja minta maaf tentang itu.

Dan saya minta maaf karena fanfic ini terkesan buru-buru pada jadiannya HunKai. Terimakasih kritik dan saran reader semuanya^^ itu semua pelajaran berharga buat saja memperbaiki kedepannya.

Gomawo *Hug*

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Stay

Genre : Hurt, Family

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : YAOI

.

-Kim Jongin memang bukan orang yang baik, tapi ia ingin berbuat baik untuk adiknya sendiri. Tidak salah bukan?-

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Satu hari yang lalu Jungkook keluar dari rumah sakit itu, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Ia masih dirawat disana. Jungkook masih berdiam diri di kamarnya. Senang bisa kembali lagi kerumah dari pada terkurung ditempat dengan bau menyengat tersebut. Jungkook membalikan buku-buku yang teman-temannya bawakan untuknya. Catatan pelajaran selama Jungkook masih dirumah sakit dan Chanwoo –teman sekelas Jungkook- berbaik hati untuk mencatatkannya.

Kreet

Pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka. Memperlihatkan Jongin yang membawa nampan dengan susu disampingnya. Jungkook tersenyum. Mungkin jika Jongin tidak disini tidak ada yang akan mengurusnya. Appa mereka sudah pasti sibuk diperusahaan. Jongin berjalan pelan dan duduk dikursi sampping ranjang Jungkook.

"Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit Kookie, berhentilah membaca buku. Nanti kau pusing. Sekarang makan saja okey?" ujar Jongin dengan merebut buku ditangan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menurut. Matanya menatap tak minat bubur dihadapannya. Selera makannya tidak baik setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Ayo makan Jungkookie.." ujar Jongin dengan memberikan bubur tersebut pada adiknya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan hyung." Ujar Jungkook dengan menatap tak minat bubur dihadapannya.

"Padahal hyung sudah membuat dengan susah payah. Ini pertama kalinya hyung memasak Kookie, kenapa Kookie tidak mau memakannya?" Jongin menatap sedih bubur ditangannya, matanya berkaca dan siap menangis.

Jungkook meringis tak enak menatap Jongin, "Hyung, jangan menangis hyung. Aku mau makan tapi suapi aku ya hyung?" Jungkook menunjukan senyum tampannya.

Jongin menatap adiknya berbinar dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu saja Jungkook! hyung akan menyuapimu sampai bubur ini habis tidak tersisa." Ujarnya dengan semangat.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia sangat senang melihat Jongin gembira seperti ini. Hatinya terasa hangat jika sudah dalam situasi dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Jongin dalam ruangan yang sama berbagi keindahan dunia.

Satu suapan.

Dua suapan.

Tiga suapan

Dan seterusnya. Jongin tidak berhenti tersenyum saat menyuapi Jungkook dan Jungkook juga tidak protes tentang rasa bubur buatan Jongin itu. Malah ia terlihat lahap memakan bubur sederhana itu.

"Pembohong." Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan makannya.

"Siapa yang pembohong hyung?" tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Kau! Siapa lagi. Tadi bilangnya tidak ingin makan tapi setelah disuapi malah habis tidak tersisa."

"Itu karena kau yang menyuapiku hyung."

"Tidak ada pengaruhnya! Sekarang kau istirahat dan tidur. Jangan membaca apapun yang membuatmu pusing okey? Hyung ada urusan diluar. Jika kau butuh apa-apa telephone hyung saja. Ah kau juga bisa memanggil bibi Lee. Ia pelayan baru dirumah ini." Ujar Jongin panjang lebar. Ia memang ada janji keluar dengan Sehun. Sehun bilang ia ingin menonton film dan mimum bubble tea. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik ia harus menemani kakasihnya itu.

"Hyung ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Jungkook dengan menatap Jongin selidik.

"Pergi dengan Sehun hyung. Sudah dulu ya. Ingat jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi hyung arra?" Jungkook hanya menatap sendu Jongin yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehun. Sekarang Sehun yang merebut perhatian hyungnya. Entah sadar atau tidak Jungkook sekarang sangat egois. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ia cintai. Menduakan hatinya pada orang yang tidak seharusnya masuk kedalah hatinya dan menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri jika kekasihnya tahu perasaan Jungkook.

"Hyung.. aku mencintaimu.." Jungkook meremas tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya dalam. Menatap sendu selimut putih dibawahnya dan tanpa ia sadar air mata jatuh dari mata tajamnya.

.

.

Jongin masuk kedalam mobil Sehun yang terparkir didepan rumahnya. Tersenyum manis menatap kekasihnya yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama hyung.." ujar Jongin dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuatnya bertambah imut dan juga manis. Ditambah lagi style yang ia gunakan. Celana putih bersih panjang dipadukan dengan kemeja merah dan sepasang sepatu putih yang melekat dikakinya membuatnya berkali-kali terlihat manis dipandang dari sisi manapun.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Jadi sekarang kita kemana dulu? Menonton film, minum bubble tea, makan ice cream, atau kita ke pantai chagiya?" tanya Sehun dengan menatap Jongin yang terdiam disampingnya.

"Kurasa kita tidak membuat daftar ke pantai hyung. Hari ini kita hanya menonton film dan meminum bubble tea saja." Ujar Jongin dengan intonasi seperti biasa –polos-.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana jika kita ke pantai? Pasti sangat mengasyikan." Sehun masih merayu kekasih manisnya itu.

Jongin terlihat berfikir, "Kurasa tidak hyung. Jungkook masih sakit. Jika nanti terjadi apa-apa dengannya bagaimana? Jarak pantai kan jauh. Nanti Jungkook terlalu lama menungguku. Lebih baik kita ke bioskop saja dulu hyung." Ujar Jongin panjang. Pada dasarnya Jongin adalah anak yang selalu memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Baiklah. Kita ke Bioskop sekarang."

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Tentu saja! Hampir dua minggu ini Jongin tidak menonton film karena ia tidak memiliki waktu luang. Sehun menjalan mobilnya dengan pelan. Senyum menghiasi duanya. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyum mempesona yang mampu membuat para gadis dan uke berteriak histeris jika melihat senyuman tampannya.

"Hyung hari ini ingin memonton film apa?" tanya Jongin dengan menatap Sehun dari samping.

"Kau ingin menonton film apa?" tanya Sehun balik.

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku yang sedang bertanya kenapa hyung tanya balik?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin menonton Pororo." Ujar Jongin kemudian.

Krikk Krikk Krikk Krikk

Tiba-tiba keduanya terdiam. Ayolah. Sehun mengajak Jongin ke bioskop bukan untuk menonton kartun kesukaan Jongin itu. Jika Jongin menginginkannya mereka bisa membeli DVD atau menonton di televisi.

"Ayolah sayang.. kita menonton yang lain saja okey?" bujuk Sehun. Jongin semakin memanyunkan bibir sexynya dan menatap Sehun garang.

"Tadi hyung yang tanya aku ingin menonton apa. Giliran aku sudah menjawab hyung seperti itu. menyebalkan!" Jongin memakingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Sehun meruntuki kebodohannya itu. Seharusnya tadi dia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin saja bukan malah bertanya balik seperti ini. Sekarang ia akan tahu ujung-ujung dari kencan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita berdua-" perkataan Jongin terputus.

"Pergi ke Mall, membeli makanan ringan dan kembali kerumahku untuk belajar." Sambung Sehun malas.

Jongin tersenyum sumringah dan menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Walaupun Sehun tidak suka belajar, tapi jika belajar dengan Jongin, Sehun akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Baiklah sayang.." jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Kita juga harus membeli DVD, kita menonton film dirumah saja ya hyung?" tambah Jongin dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Apa yang tidak untuk kekasih imutku ini.." ujar Sehun dengan tangan yang berhasil menggapai pipi Jongin dan menariknya pelan.

Keduanya hanya tertawa bahagia. Saling menyayangi tanpa unsur paksaan ataupun memanfaatkan. Yang ada hanya keduanya yang sama-sama mencintai. Sehun yang jatuh akan pesona Kim Jongin dan Jongin yang jatuh kedalam pesono Oh Sehun. Keduanya saling melengkapi bagaikan kopi dan gula yang membuat kehidupan mereka semakin bahagia sempurna.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin menyelusuri mall. Mereka tengah memilih makanan ringan kesukaan keduanya. Sehun yang menyukai makanan serba gurih dan Jongin yang menyukai makanan manis. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka berhasil memborong hampir semua jenis snack di mall ini. Itu karena Sehun yang tidak sabar untuk pulang menikmati waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya. Jadi Sehun hanya memilih asal snack yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan meruntuki sifat Sehun yang boros ini.

"Baiklah Tuan Boros, masih ada yang ingin anda beli?" ujar Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah sebalnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan kekasihnya, "Kurasa sudah tidak ada Putri Manis." Jawab Sehun dengan menggoda Jongin.

Pipi Jongin memanas. Sudah dipastika sekarang pipinya bersemu merah mendengar candaan kekasih tampannya itu. "Huh, jangan begitu hyung. A-aku malu." Ujar Jongin dengan menutup matanya malu.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia menyukai jika Jongin malu dan pipinya bersemu merah karena dirinya. Kemudian Sehun merapatkan dirinya disamping Jongin. Membuat Jongin membeku kaget.

"Apa yang hyung inginkan huh" Jongin menggeser badannya kesamping. Menatap Sehun curiga.

"Aku ingin dirimu Chagiyaa~" Sehun membuat suaranya seberat mungkin dengan nada sexy.

Jongin tersentak. Mukanya bertambah merah. Dengan cepat Jongin berlari menuju kasir dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. Lucu. Sangat lucu dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk mencium Jongin sekarang juga. Tapi untung saja Sehun masih kenal tempat. Bisa menjadi pusat perhatian jika mereka melakukan hal yang iya-iya di dalam mall.

.

.

Setelah membayar semua yang mereka beli, Jongin dan Sehun membeli beberapa DVD film yang membuat mereka tertarik. Sehun yang memilih film action dan Jongin yang memilih drama mellow. Ah, Jongin memilih drama Pinocchio. Ternyata seorang Kim Jongin adalah fans dari Lee Jongsuk. Sehun menggerutu tidak jelas melihat Jongin yang memandang cover drama tersebut.

"Ah, kenapa harus Park Shinhee? Kenapa tidak aku saja." Gerutunya seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sehun memutar matanya malas. Tipe fans fanatic ternyata kekasihnya. "Kau bukan perempuan Jongin dan kau juga bukan actor." Ujar Sehun dengan nada cemburu.

Hei! Bagaimana tidak cemburu jika dari keluar mall tadi Jongin tidak berhenti-hentinya memuja dan memuji Lee Jongsuk itu? Sehun kan kekasihnya. Lagipula Sehun lebih tampan dari Lee Jongsuk itu kok –oke ini presepsi Sehun sendiri-.

"Aku akan menjadi aktor nantinya." Ujar Jongin dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Huh. Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya." Sembur Sehun dengan tajam.

"Wae? Kau cemburu jika aku akan main bersama Lee Jongsuk atau Kim Woobin atau bahkan malah Lee MinHo? Huh?" ujar Jongin dengan meledek kekasihnya itu. Sehun terdiam dan hanya melirik Jongin dengan sudut mata tajamnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Aku inikan kekasihmu jadi tidak boleh ada yang mencuri hatimu selain diriku okey sayang?" Jongin tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Sehun sangat perhatian padanya dan ia tidak bosan memberikan perhatian pada Jongin. benar-bernar susah untuk saling mengabaikan satu sama lain barang satu menitpun.

"Baiklah sayangkuuu~~" ujar Jongin nada manja yang membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar pada kekasih manisnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hun, aku tidak pernah melihat Appamu selama ini. Appamu jarang dirumah ya?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Walaupun bagaimanapun juga ia masih tergolong 'baru' dengan Sehun. Jongin tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan kekasihnya tentang keluarganya itu.

"Appa sedang berada di Itali sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan dia pulang. Wae? Kau ingin cepat-cepat melihat calon menantumu eoh?" tanya Sehun jahil.

Jongin yang berada disamping Sehun terdiam dengan pipi merona. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak salah tingkah jika digoda seperti ini? Untung saja cahaya disini remang-remang jadi pipiku tidak terlalu terlihat merona. Ungkap Jongin dalam hati, namun presepsinya salah. Nyatanya Sehun masih bisa melihat pipi meronanya.

"Ah kau manis sekali jika merona seperti itu Jonginniee~" Sehun semakin terkekeh dan Jongin malah semakin menundukan kepalanya bungkam. Bahkan untuk menatap Sehun, Jongin malu.

"Hentikan itu semua hyung.." ujarnya pelan.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Kekasihnya ini memang nakal tapi jika sudah digoda seperti ini ia akan kalah sendiri. Salah siapa Jongin adalah anak yang sedikit pemalu, maka iapun akan selalu merona jika ada seseorang yang memenggodanya.

Selama perjalanan Sehun dan Jongin saling melempar kata-kata lucu yang membuat mobil Sehun tidak terlihat sepi, malah sebaliknya. Sehun menyukai suasana seperti ini, tidak seperti apa yang biasanya dilalui. Jika dulu ia selalu duduk dimobil ini sendirian tanpa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara, pasti semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Jika sudah dekat dengan seseorang, Jongin memang akan selalu bersikap terbuka. Apalagi sekarang hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah pada tahap lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Jika awalnya ia hanya merasa bersalah pada Taehyung yang sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk Sehun, maka sekarang yang ada hanya perasaan tulus yang saling mengikat layaknya benang merah yang sudah disulam dengan rapih oleh Tuhan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di rumah megah Sehun. Dengan penuh senyum, keduanya masuk kedalam. Seperti biasa yang ditemui pertama adalah Eomma Sehun yang kebetulan berada diruang tengah sedang membaca majalah kecantikan.

"Malam Eomma.." ujar Jongin sembari mendekat pada Eomma Sehun.

Eomma Sehum melirik Jongin dan tersenyum lebar mendapati Jongin berjalan kearahnya. Eomma Sehun menepuk sofa disampingnya –bermaksud menyuruh Jongin duduk disampingnya-.

"Ah kalian dari mana eoh? Jonginnie, kenapa semakin hari kau semakin manis.." ujar Eomma Sehun dengan menarik pipi gembil Jongin.

"Kekasihku memang manis Eomma, tolong Eomma lepaskan tangan Eomma pada pipi kekasihku okey? Jongin terlihat kesakitan dengan cubitan tangan eomma." Ujar Sehun dengan menjauhkan tangna Eommanya pada pipi Jongin yang sekarang memerah.

"Omo! Mianhae Jonginnie.. sekarang kalian mau apa? Menonton film atau belajar?" tanya Eomma Sehun dengan menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian.

"Kami akan belajar Eomma. Sebentar lagi Sehun hyung akan ujian. Dan aku tidak ingin Sehun hyung mendapat nilai jelek." Ujar Jongin jujur.

Eomma Sehun tertawa puas. Ia suka situasi seperti inil. Situasi dimana anaknya yang susah diatur sekarang diatur oleh pacarnya sendiri. Ia sungguh beruntung Sehun mempunyai kekasih yang pengertian akan kondisi Sehun.

"Aku ini pintar, kenapa kalian selalu memaksaku belajar sih?" ujar Sehun tidak terima.

"Kau memang pintar Sehun-ah, tapi tidak dengan pelajaran matematika. Hahaha.." tawa Eomma Sehun pecah setelah berhasil membuat anaknya cemberut.

"Matematika ingin bersahabat denganmu hyung.."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin bersahabat dengan matematika. Sudahlah, ayo Jongin kita tinggalkan saja eomma disini." Ujar Sehun dengan menarik tangan Jongin pelan yang malah membuat eomma Sehun semakin tertawa lebih keras. Sehun mendengus kesal sedangkan Jongin terkekeh disamping Sehun.

.

.

Jongin hanya tertawa pelan melihat langsung interaksi antara Sehun dan Eommanya. Ada rasa ingin seperti itu. Tentunya dengan Eommanya sendiri. Tapi mengingat semua yang terjadi selama ini Jongin rasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Rasanya sulit dan mustahil akan terjadi. Jangankan tertawa lepas padanya, memandangpun Eommanya tidak akan pernah.

"Kenapa melamun sayang?" tanya Sehun dengan memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Aku hanya suka interaksimu dengan Eomma, kalian pasti bahagia." Jawab Jongin dengan tersenyum manis tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa diwajah manisnya tersirat kekecewaan dan keinginan yang sama seperti interaksi Sehun dan Eommanya. Tentu saja Sehun dapat membaca raut wajah Jongin dengan mudah.

"Benarkah? Kau terlalu memuji sayang." Ujar Sehun dengan mempererat pelukannya. Membawa Jongin kedalam dekapan hangatnya yang jarang Jongin rasakan dulu.

Jongin tersenyum begitupula dengan Sehun. Keduanya Nampak bahagia menikmati waktu bersama, senyum tidak pernah pudar dari wajah keduanya sampai…

"Ayo hyung kita belajar matematika.." ajak Jongin dan senyum Sehun langsung memudar membuat Jongin yang ada didepannya meringis melihat perubahan wajah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Jungkook terdiam dikamarnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing dan mungkin ia belum bisa masuk untuk beberapa hari kedepannya.

"Jungkook, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya seseorang masuk kedalam kamar Jungkook.

"Belum appa, aku belum mengantuk." Jawab Jungkook dengan tersenyum menatap appanya.

Mungkin selama ini yang Jungkook inginkan. Appanya yang tidak terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kerjanya dan perhatian dengan keluarganya. Appanya sudah berjanji jika ia akan meluangkan waktunya untuk Jungkook dan juga Jongin. Menganggap Jongin seperti dulu dan bersikap adil dalam melakukan semua hal menyangkut keluarganya. Dan yang terpenting appanya berjanji akan memperbaiki hubungan antara eommanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jungkook?" tanya sang appa dengan duduk disamping ranjang Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja appa. Walaupun sedikit pusing tapi aku baik-baik saja. Appa jangan khawatir."

"Syukurlah. Dimana Jongin? appa belum melihatnya hari ini?"

"Jongin hyung? Dia pergi dengan Sehun. Jongin hyung bilang akan menonton film dengan Sehun. Tapi aku rasa mereka berakhir dirumah Sehun. Belajar matematika tentunya." Ujar Jungkook dengan sedikit terkekeh. Dia juga sangat menyukai dimana Sehun tersiksa dengan rumus-rumus matematika yang tidak bersahabat dengan dirinya.

"Syukurlah. Selama ini Appa hanya menjaga Jongin dan dirimu dari jauh. Walapun appa sempat mendengar jika Sehun bukan anak baik, tapi appa yakin sekarang Sehun lebih baik dari pada dulu. Appa sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya Jongin pasti tidak kesepian dan merasa sedih sendirian." Appa terlihat sangat lega mengetahui fakta bahwa anaknya terjaga dengan baik disamping Sehun.

'_Aku yang membuat hyung sedih appa, bukan Sehun. Aku yang gagal menjadi adik baik appa, bukan Sehun' _ujar Jungkook dalam hati.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat lelah. Ia masih setia duduk disamping ranjang adiknya. Keadaan Taehyung memang belum stabil. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Taehyung stabil.

Taehyung memang sudah sadar. Tapi keadaanya masih dibilang lemah. Baekhyun masih setia duduk dan menanti adiknya sadar dan sembuh sepenuhnya. Ia berjanji akan membuat hidup seseorang yang telah membuat adiknya celaka ini menjadi menyesal. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika harus menyakiti orang lain. Yang paling penting adalah adiknya dan seseorang yang membuatnya kasmaran, Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Keadaan Taehyung tidak bisa dikatakan baik untuk saat ini, tapi kedua orang tua mereka seakan tidak ada waktu walau hanya untuk menjenguk anaknya yang sedang sakit. Ia tahu appa dan eommanya itu gila kerja. Apapun yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya adalah bekerja. Pantas saja Taehyung lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apatermen dari pada tinggal dirumah besarnya tapi sangat sepi itu.

Taehyung pasti sering dikecewakan mereka. Umur Taehyung masih sangat muda untuk menerima hal semacam ini. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak sadar orang jahat disekitarnya. Ia terlalu polos untuk menentukan mana yang jahat dan yang baik. Kesan pertama sangat penting menurut Taehyung. Tidak pernah curiga terhadap siapapun dan selalu membuat suasana menjadi nyaman. Itulah mengapa Taehyung tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang tidak menyukainya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke nakas. Mengambil kopi panas yang baru saja ia beli beberapa saat yang lalu. Meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan sesekali menatap layar ponselnya yang masih diam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa orang tuanya akan menghubunginya walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabarnya dan Taehyung. Tapi harapannya seolah tidak ada yang mendengar. Perasaan kecewapun manghampirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Kecewa pada orang tuanya sendiri yang bahkan lebih menyukai setumpuk kertas dari pada menanyakan keadaan anaknya sendiri yang sedang berjuang melawan sakit yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Kecewa, yeah. Baekhyun sangat kecewa.

.

.

Jongin berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sehun baru saja mengantarnya pulang dan sekarang sudah lebih dari pukul 09.00 pm. Jongin berdoa jika appanya tidak akan marah ia pulang selarut ini, toh ia keluar untuk belajar dengan Sehun. Tidak ada salahnya bukan mengajari kekasihnya sendiri?

"Hyung kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Jungkook yang sedang duduk disamping appanya.

"Ah maaf Kookie, appa. Aku tadi dari rumah Sehun hyung belajar matematika." Jawab Jongin dengan mendekat dan duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Tidak appa sayang. Lagipula kau dan Sehun itu belajar. Appa tidak akan melarangnya. Apa Sehun itu bodoh sampai kau harus mengajarinya?" pertanyaan appanya membuat Jongin tersentak dan Jungkook tertawa keras. Ia sangat suka dengan pertanyaan appanya yang satu ini.

"Tidak appa. Sehun hyung hanya kurang menyukai matematika. Tapi tenang saja appa, Sehun hyung itu pintar kok dalam semua pelajaran. Kecuali matematika tentunya." Ujar Jongin dengan tersenyum.

"Ada-ada saja. Mungkin Sehun trauma dengan rumus matematika. Appa harap dia bisa tertular pintar darimu Jongin." ujar appa dengan wajah bangga.

Tentu saja sang appa bangga. Bagaimana dia tidak bangga memiliki anak-anak dengan otak cerdas? Jongin? tentu saja ia sangat cerdas. Ia bahkan selalu mendapat kesempatan lompat kelas. Tapi ia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan masa mudanya lebih cepat. Jungkook? dia tidak berbeda dengan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah.. appa sangat bersalah padamu. Maukah kau memaafkan appa? Appa tahu, appa tidak dapat untuk dijadikan contoh bagi kalian berdua. Appa terlalu naïf dan pengecut. Menyalahkan anak berusia tujuh tahun untuk kesalahan yang sama sekali belum di mengertinya. Appa memang sangat menyayangi hyung kalian. Kim Minho. Tapi appa juga menyayangi kalian berdua. Tidak ada yang membedakannya. Hanya saja appa terlampau marah dan kalap waktu itu sehingga melampiaskannya padamu Jongin-ah. Mau kah kau memaafkan semua kesalahan appamu ini?" tanya sang appa dengan raut penyesalan yang amat mendalam.

Jongin menatap appanya senang sekaligus terharu. Appanya sekarang ada dihadapannya. Meminta maaf padanya dan ingin memperbaiki keadaan agar kembali seperti semula. Senang? Tentu saja! Ini adalah momen yang sangat Jongin tunggu-tunggu. Kembali dengan keluarganya yang amat ia sayangi dan cintai.

Air mata Jongin tumbah dan Jongin langsung berjalan menuju appanya. Memeluk appanya senang dan menangis disana.

"Tentu saja appa. Jongin sangat menyayangi appa. Jongin sangat ingin kembali seperti dulu. Jonginlah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena membuat hyung pergi. Maafkan Jongin appa.." ujar Jongin dengan sedikit terisak dipelukan appanya.

"Jangan meminta maaf Jongin-ah. Ini sudah takdir. Minho memang sudah ditakdir kan untuk meninggalkan kita lebih cepat. Jangan menyesalinya Jongin. Jikalau appa berada diposisi Minho saat itu mungkin appa akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Minho lakukan untukmu Jongin."

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum semakin mempererat pelukannya pada sang appa.

Jungkook menatap keduanya dengan senyum haru. Ia sangat senang dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini. Appanya yang berubah dan kehidupan Jongin yang akan semakin membaik. Tidak ada tekanan dan juga ancaman lagi. Walaupun Jungkook masih belum percaya seutuhnya karena disini belum ada pihak yang terselesaikan. Yaitu Eommanya. Dan Jungkook yakin jika Eommanya pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak nantinya.

Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah Jongin dan appanya kembali seperti semula dan ia sangat bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Semoga selamanya akan seperti ini. Semoga saja.

.

.

"Ah, appa lupa. Ayo kita melihat rekaman CCTV lokasi Jungkook pingsan. Pasti ada petunjuk disana." Ujar appa setelah acanya dan Jongin selama beberapa menit itu selesai.

Jungkook dan Jongin saling menatap kemudian menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Jungkook sendiri memang sangat ingin tahu siapa yang memukulnya dengan tongkat sampai-sampai ia masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan membuat panik semua orang.

Pada menit awal masih ada Eomma, Appa, Jongin dan Jungkook yang masih bersitegang disana. Menatap satu sama lain seperti layaknya petarung.

Dimenit selanjutnya terlihat Appa keluar dari rumah dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Sehun dengan wajah paniknya kemudian membawa Jongin keluar dari rumahnya itu.

Sekarang hanya da Jungkook dan eommanya. Tenaga laki-laki memang tidak sebanding dengan tenaga perempuan. Dengan mudah Jungkook memegang eommanya yang terus menerus membrontak dan minta dilepaskan untuk mengejar Jongin dan menghajar Jongin.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan memaski rumah mereka dan dengan cepat berada dibelakang Jungkook dengan memeng tongkat panjang itu. dengan keras namja paruh baya itu mengayunkan tongkat yang dipegangnya dengan keras dan mengenai kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook terliat shock melihat siapa yang memukulnya. Ia adalah guru bimbinganya sendiri sewaktu ia sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi apa hubungannya gurunya dengan kasus Jungkook?

Tentu saja karena guru tersebut adalah kekasih baru eommanya itu!

"D..dia Yifan saem bukan?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah tak percaya.

.

.

Matahari terbit dengan anggunnya. Menerangi bumi dengan sangat baik. Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam matanya. Seakan dunia baru, dengan semangat Jongin masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya dengan air segar. Setelah itu Jongin bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolah.

Setelah semuanya rapih, Jongin berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana ada appanya dan Jungkook yang telah bersiap menikmati sarapan mereka. Jongin duduk disamping appa dan berada didepan Jungkook. mereka saling menyapa dan tersenyum hangat. Sungguh! Ini adalah keluarga yang sangat di dambakan oleh Jongin sedari dulu. Sarapan bersama keluarganya. Menjadi salah satu agenda yang ingin ia lewatkan bersama keluaganya. Walaupun tidak lengkap, tapi Jongin masih bersyukur atas hal itu.

"Hari ini aku ingin sekolah appa.." ujar Jungkook, appa menatap Jungkook dari bawah sampai atas.

"Tidak hari ini Kim Jungkook. kau bisa kembali ke sekolah besok atau besoknya lagi." Sang appa memberi tanggapan negative untuk putra bungsunya itu.

"Tapi aku akan mati bosan jika terus berada disini."

"Tidak. Kau hanya berlebihan Kim Jungkook."

"Tap-"

"Appa benar Kookie.." suara lembut Jongin membuat Jungkook terdiam. Sebenarnya karena ia sangat ingin menjaga Jongin dari siapapun yang ingin menyakitinya.

"Baiklah. Selama aku tidak berangkat, hyung harus menjaga diri arra?" ujar Jungkook pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Adiknya sedikit posesif ternyata. "Tenang saja. Ada Sehun hyung yang menjaga ku Kookie." Ujarnya kemudian.

Jungkook terdiam. Memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan begitu saja. Ada perasaan marah, kecewa dan entahlah. Banyak arti yang tidak dapat diungkapkan. Tanpa Jungkook sadari seseorang melihat tatapan penuh arti dirinya pada hyungnya.

.

.

"Hai Oh Sehun." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sehun langsung menatap kesamping. Dimana suara itu berasal.

Sehun memandang datar seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Kau? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sehun dengan datar.

"Aku? Hanya mencoba merebut apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku. Kau berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin? ah, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi saudara Sehun." Ujar sosok itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyukai Jungkook, Sandeul?" tanya Sehun pada Sandeul.

Sandeul tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Jangan-jangan kau yang meracuni Taehyung?"

Tepat!

Sandeul hanya menyeringai membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Kau gila!"

"Aku memang gila. Semua itu karena aku mencintai Jungkook. Jika Jungkook milik orang lain sekarang, aku akan melenyapkan orang tersebut dan jika Jungkook tidak bisa menjadi milikku maka semua orang juga tidak bisa memiliki Jungkook." ujar Sandeul dengan terkekeh pelan, membuatnya menakutkan.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini pada Jungkook ataupun Taehyung."

"Jika kau melakukannya. Aku akan menyakiti kekasih manismu Oh Sehun." Sandeul menggeram rendah.

Sehun tergelak. Yang dihadapannya adalah anak licik yang mempunyai topeng manis untuk menutupinya. Jongin bisa dalam bahaya jika ia mengadukannya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Sehun yakin iblis di depannya akan membuat Taehyung celaka lebih dalam lagi jika kemauannya tidak tercapai. Tapi bagaimana Sandeul mengenal Jungkook? Satu pertanyaan terlintas di benak Sehun tatkala menatap Sandeul yang masih menyeringai setan.

.

.

TBC

Saya benar-benar minta maaf telah buat kalian kecewa di chapter kemarin. Bukan maksud saya menyampingkan HUNKAI, fanfic ini asli HUNKAI jadi kalian jangan khawatir. Hunkai udah bersatu bukan berarti mereka udah senang-senang. Masih ada nantinya buat ending. Tergantung inginnya sad ending atau happy ending. Terserah reader semua.

Buat chapter ini saya tunjukin HUNKAI Momentnya banyak. KookV itu hanya buat selingan tapi termasuk penting buat fanfic ini. Saya akan berusaha mengangkat lagi HunKaiKooknya.

Thanks buat Review semuanya dan pembaca semuanya.

Review lagi?


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Stay

Genre : Hurt, Family

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Byun Baekhyun

Warning : YAOI !

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Ini sudah beberpa bulan semenjak Taehyung masuk rumah sakit dan Jungkook juga masuk karena hal yang berbeda. Semua nya berjalan seperti sebagaimana mestinya. Sehun yang semakin terlihat mesra bersama Jongin, Jungkook yang sekarang lebih memperhatikan Taehyung. Jungkook hanya tak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Cukup satu kali ia lengah dan gagal menjaga Taehyung. Walaupun banyak hal yang membuat mereka berempat semakin waspada. Hanya satu orang yang selalu mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan.

Sandeul.

Anak itu seakan tidak penah lelah menjadi pengganggu. Entah di hubungan Sehun ataupun Jungkook. Ia menganggap ini terlalu mengasyikan. Mengganggu Sehun sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Tentu saja 'mengganggu' yang dimaksud disini tidak jauh dari kata mencelakai.

Sandeul tidak segan-segan untuk mencelakai Jongin ataupun Taehyung karena baginya Jongin adalah penghalang dan Jungkook hanya miliknya. Ingat! Miliknya. Ia tidak ingin Jungkook dekat dengan siapapun termasuk Jongin. Terlebih tatapan Jungkook pada Jongin lebih dari seorang dongsaeng ke hyungnya.

Gila?

Ya! sandeul memang gila. Saking gilanya Sehun sampai bingung untuk berbuat apa. Sungguh! Sandeul sudah hampir mencelakai kekasihnya, Jongin. Haruskah ia berpura-pura tidak tahu? Bahkan ancaman Sandeul masih berputar dalam kepalana.

Mengadukan ke Jungkook dan Taehyung atau keselamatan Jongin kekasihnya?

Jika dulu Sehun masih mencintai Taehyung tentu saja Sehun akan membela Taehyung mati-matian dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya bahkan sehelai rambut saja. Tapi itu dulu.. sekarang hatinya sudah beralih pada seseorang yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Kim Jongin.

.

.

"Sehun hyung aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang tidak beres di sekeliling kita." Ujar Jongin dengan resah.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa demikian." Tanggap Sehun dengan memakan steak di depannya. Jongin melirik kesal pada Sehun kemudian mendengus keras.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung! Aku sedang bebicara serius padamu. Kau hanya menanggapinya seperti itu? Ck," Jongin berdecak sebal pada Sehun lalu memakan ayam di depannya dengan semangat.

Jongin menggerutu dalam hati tapi mimik wajah yang lucu. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia yakin sebenarnya baik Jongin, Jungkook ataupun Taehyung merasakan hal yang sama. Hal aneh yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Hyung aku serius, di sekeliling kita ada yang tidak beres. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Jongin menatap Sehun intens.

"Ya kau benar Jongin." Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Dimulai dari Taehyung keracunan, aku hampir kejatuhan pot bunga, hampir tertabrak mobil dan Taehyung yang terkurung di ruangan bekas yang tidak terpakai. Sebenarnya ada apa hyung? Kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Jongin mengutarakan isi hatinya. Sungguh akhir-akhir ini banyak yang berputar di kepalanya. Entah itu tentang dirinya ataupun tentang Taehyung yang kadang hampir 'mati'. Ini bukan sekali dua kali tapi terus menerus berturut yang terjadi pada Taehyung dan Jongin.

Sehun menatap mata jernih Jongin. Apa ia harus memberi tahu Jongin tentang masalah ini? Apa ia sanggup melihat Jongin yang terluka nantinya?

Terluka?

Persetan dengan itu. Aku pasti bisa melindungi Jongin. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Jongin." Panggilan Sehun kali ini membuat Jongin penasaran. Nadanya tidak seperti biasa, kali ini lebih rendah, datar tapi mengisyaratkan ketakutan dan kebimbangan di dalamnya.

"Ya hyung?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Sehun dengan menarik tangan Jongin keluar dari restoran.

Jongin hanya menurut. Sehun membawa Jongin menuju rumahnya dan langsung menarik Jongin menuju kamar. Berutung eomma Sehun sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jika ada pasti mereka sudah di cegat terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ceritakan padaku hyung." Ujar Jongin sesampainya mereka di kamar.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan kasar, "Sandeul. Kau tahu anak itu kan Jongin?" Tanya Sehun dengan menatap Jongin intens.

Mata Jongin menyipit, berusaha mengingat seseorang bernama Sandeul, "Bukan kah itu teman Taehyung? Anak pindahan itu kan?" ujar Jongin dengan yakin.

"Ya, Sandeul. Anak itu sangat berbahaya Jongin. Ia yang mencelakai dirimu dan Taehyung akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Sandeul? Bukankah anak itu terlihat manis di depannya dan juga semua orang? Kenapa? Apa alasannya?

"Aku kenal dengan Sandeul dari dulu. Sebelum aku pindah ke Korea. Dia anak yang tidak suka dibantah dan keinginannya harus tercapai. Selama keinginannya belum tercapai ia akan selalu berbuat sesuatu yang tidak terduga Jonginnie." Jelas Sehun.

"Keinginan? Apa keinginannya sampai ia mencelakaiku dan Taehyung?"

"Jungkook. Sandeul menginginkan adikmu Jongin." Mata Jongin membulat.

Apa?

Sandeul ingin Jungkook? Tidak bisa! Jungkook adalah adiknya dan sampai kapanpun Jongin tidak akan menyerahkan adiknya pada seseorang jahat seperti Sandeul.

"Dia gila hyung!" pekik Jongin.

"Tenang Jongin. Kita harus mencari cara agar dia berhenti. Ini tidak bisa terjadi secara terus menerus. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu ataupun Taehyung celaka. Sejujurnya Sandeul mengatakan ingin membunuh Taehyung." Ujar Sehun dengan menatap Jongin.

"Apa kita harus memberi tahu Taehyung dan Jungkook?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jangan! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Jonginnie." Sehun memeluk Jongin dari samping. Jongin tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak boleh egois saat ini.

"Kita harus memberi tahu mereka hyung. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku tidak ingin Taehyung terjerumus dari dan jatuh kedalam lubang monster seperti Sandeul. Ia terlalu berharga hyung." Ujar Jongin dengan bijak. Sehun tersenyum. Ia tahu jika ia menceritakan ini pada Jongin akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Tapi ia bangga pada kekasihnya. Jongin selalu memikirkan orang lain diatas kepentingannya. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki Kim Jongin sebagai kekasihnya.

"Baiklah kita akan memberitahu mereka. Tapi kau harus janji sayang, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Kau harus selalu ada disampingku, jangan menghilang, jangan mengabaikan semua peringatanku dan sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Sandeul. Kapanpun kau melihat dia kau harus pergi okey?" ujar Sehun panjang, ia hanya takut satu hal.

Sehun takut lengah menjaga kekasih manisnya ini. Sehun takut Jongin hilang dari pandangannya dan ia takut Jongin meninggalkannya. Sehun hanya ingin semua kembali berjalan dengan normal. Sungguh Sandeul sangat mengganggu dirinya.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun yang tampan. Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu, aku selalu ada disampingmu, aku tidak akan menghilang, aku tidak akan pernah mengabaikanmu dan aku akan menjauhi Sandeul sebisaku. Terimakasih." Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun singkat kemudian tersenyum manis membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum disela kekhawatirannya pada pemuda manis di depannya.

Ia terlalu bangga dengan kekasihnya. Ia selalu berjanji akan melindungi Jongin nya sampai kapanpun. Tak peduli bahwa jika dirinya yang akan terluka ataupun yang lain. Yang Sehun inginkan hanyalah Jongin tetap berada di sisinya dan bersamanya.

.

.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop di depannya. Jungkook memandang Jongin dari samping dan tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum. Jongin memang indah dipandang dari sisi manapun dan Jungkook sangat menyukai memandang Jongin seperti ini.

Kadang Jungkook sendiri bingung, kenapa bisa selama bertahun-tahun ia membenci Jongin. Kebencian dalam dirinya bahkan sudah mendarah daging tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya terpengaruh. Tapi sekarang berbanding terbalik. Ia sangat mengagumi Jongin entah itu parasnya, sifatnya dan kelakuannya. Semua yang dilakukan Jongin membuatnya jatuh hati. Jungkook tahu jika ia salah, sangat tahu melebihi siapapun. Tapi perasaannya tidak bisa dielak lagi.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook. Ia tersenyum manis menatap adiknya. Di elusnya surai Jungkook dengan lembut. Ia sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Sebagai adik tentunya.

"Jungkook-ie kenapa menatap hyung seperti itu hem?" ujar Jongin masih dengan mengelus surai Jungkook.

Jungkook tersadar, matanya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Bahkan terkadang Jongin bingung dengan tatapan adiknya itu. Tatapan Jungkook hampir sama dengan tatapan Sehun padanya. Entahlah, Jongin tidak ingin mengetahui arti tatapan adiknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Hanya saja kau sangat manis." Ujar Jungkook dengan tersenyum.

Jongin ikut tersenyum dan menatap adiknya lebih intens. Jungkook memang tampan, sangat malah. Semua orang yang melihat Jungkook akan jatuh hati padanya. Beruntung Taehyung mendapatkan Jungkook dan lebih beruntung lagi Jungkook yang mendapatkan Taehyung. Namja yang baik dan tulus pada siapapun.

"Jungkook-ie, bisakah hyung meminta sesuatu padamu?" tangan Jongin berpindah memegang tangan Jungkook erat. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jungkook menyesal menysia-siakan namja sebaik Taehyung nantinya.

"Apa itu hyung? Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Jaga Taehyung."

"Taehyung?" alis Jungkook bertaut bingung. "Aku memang selalu menjaganya hyung, kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook kemudian.

"Kau tidak curiga dengan hal yang menimpa Taehyung akhir-akhir ini? Jaga Taehyung lebih dari siapapun Jungkookie. Hyung sangat mencemaskannya asal kau tahu." Jongin hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jungkook bingung harus menjaganya atau Taehyung. Biar dia yang menjaga Sehun.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui?" sekarang Jungkook benar-benar ingin tahu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Hyung tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan pada Sehun hyung. Dia yang mengetahui segalanya."

"Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jungkook. Ia sendiri bingung jika harus menjelaskan dari mana. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Sandeul berniat jahat padanya dan Taehyung. Terlebih pada Taehyung. Bahkan Sandeul dengan terang-terangan ingin membunuh Taehyung.

"Kenapa harus manusia datar itu si hyung?" Jungkook merengut tidak suka, Jongin terkekeh menatap lucu kearah adiknya.

"Kau dan Sehun itu sama Jungkook, kalian tidak ada bedanya asal kau tahu." Ujar Jongin dengan tertawa membuat Jungkook tersenyum diam-diam menatap hyung manisnya.

"Aku berbeda dengan Sehun. Jelas lebih tampan aku hyung. Sehun tidak ada apa-apanya dariku." Ujar Jungkook dengan narsis.

"Tentu saja tampan appa dari pada kalian." Ujar sang appa yang entah dari mana sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

"Narsis sekali. Tidak ingat umur." Cibir Jungkook.

"Kim Jungkook aku mendengarmu." Sang appa menyentil dahi anak bungsunya sedangkan Jongin tertawa melihat keduanya. Ia memang sangat menyukai situasi seperti ini. Ayahnya yang pengertian kembali lagi seperti dulu. Jongin menyukainya sangat dan ia berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti semula termasuk ibunya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan di luar? Sudah lama sekali bukan kita tidak makan bersama?" ajak appa dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Jongin mengangguk antusias sedangkan Jungkook menatap datar kearah appanya. Tapi ia sangat menyukai ide appanya untuk kali ini.

"Baiklah. Kalian tunggu sebentar, appa ingin mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu." Sang appa berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Jongin bersiap dan membenahi laptopnya. Berjalan ke kamar dan bersiap-siap seperti appanya. Sedangkan Jungkook berjalan menuju garasi. Memanaskan mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Hari ini ia yang akan menyetir. Jungkook tahu appa mereka lelah dan ia tidak ingin appa sakit.

"Apa sudah siap semuanya?" ujar appa dengan menatap kedua anaknya.

"Kajja kita pergi!" seru Jongin dengan duduk disamping Jungkook. Sedangkan appa mereka duduk dibelakang.

"Hari ini appa seperti mempunyai supir pribadi." Ujar appa dengan terkekeh membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Tidak ada supir setampan diriku appa." Jungkook membela dirinya dengan narsis.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan bukan supir." Ucapan sang appa membuat Jongin tertawa keras pada akhirnya.

Keluarga seperti inilah yang Jongin inginkan. Keluarga yang penuh dengan canda tawa dan keluarga yang membuat dirinya merasa nyaman di dekat mereka. Sungguh Jongin sangat bahagia sekarang ini. Keingian yang dulu hanya bunga tidur menjadi kenyataan. Walau tidak selengkap bunga tidurnya tapi Jongin sudah cukup atas semua ini.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan malas di lorong koridor. Ia merengut tidak malas. Niatnya hari ini berangkat dengan Jongin tidak tersampai. Yeah, Jongin berangkat dengan Sehun tentunya dan itu sukses membuat mood Jungkook menurun untuk hari ini.

BRAKK

Karena tidak focus dan terlalu malas Jungkook sampai tidak melihat kanan kirinya dan sukses menabrak seseorang di koridor. Bahkan orang itu sampai terjatuh kedepan karena Jungkook menabraknya cukup kuat.

"AHH" Teriaknya kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku." Ujar Jungkook dengan membantu anak itu berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih. Jungkook-sshi." Ujar anak tersebut.

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, kau tidak ingat siapa aku?" ujar anak tersebut yang dibuahi kerutan di dahi Jungkook.

FLASHBACK

Jungkook berjalan dengan santai diarea taman hotel yang sedang disewanya. Ia sedang berlibur sendiri di China. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin sekali mengajak Taehyung untuk berlibur bersamanya tapi apa daya Taehyung menjabat sebagai kekasih sunbae mereka di sekolah. Oh Sehun. Sunbae yang sungguh membuat Jungkook muak. Segala tingkahnya sungguh diluar batas. Ia bahkan pernah melihat Sehun mencium dengan paksa Taehyung di belakang sekolah. Ia pernah melihat Taehyung terkena tamparan Sehun dan ia sangat sering melihat Taehyung menangis karena Sehun.

Jika saja Jungkook lebih memberanikan diri waktu itu. Pasti Taehyung ada disampingnya saat ini menemaninya dan juga membuatnya nyaman. Ia bertekad akan melindungi Taehyung dari orang-orang macam Sehun walaupun harus merebut Taehyung dari tangan Sehun.

Setelah duduk ditaman Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari game kesukaannya. Jungkook bingung harus melakukan apa di jam-jam ini. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Jungkook sendiri disini.

"Akh sial! Kenapa sakit sekali sih!" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pintar tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang terduduk dengan memegang lututnya yang berdarah dengan sebuah sepeda disamping kirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook mendekat pada namja itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Ini sakit sekali." ujar namja itu.

"Kau orang Korea kan?" Tanya Jungkook yang diangguki oleh namja itu. "Ayo aku antar kerumah." Ujar Jungkook dengan memapah namja itu pergi dari taman.

"Sepedamu bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja, aku masih mempunyai banyak di rumah."

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook yang memegang pinggang namja tersebut. Menuntunnya agar tidak terjatuh lagi. Namja itu diam-diam mengamati Jungkook. Tersenyum dan akhirnya menyukai lelaki tampan itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

"Ah! Kau namja yang jatuh dulu kan di taman?" Tanya Jungkook setelah berhasil mengingat namja di depannya.

"Iya. Jahat sekali kau baru mengingatku Jungkook." Ujarnya dengan cemberut. Jungkook mengacak rambut namja itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mianhae, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali bukan? Ah, kita belum berkenalan bukan? Walau kau sudah tahu namaku tapi aku belum tahu namamu."

"Panggil aku Sandeul saja Jungkookie." Ujar namja itu yang ternyata Sandeul.

"Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi makan, aku akan mentraktirmu Sandeul." Ujar Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Sandeul tentunya.

"Aku ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Kita bertemu di depan gerbang okey?"

"Baiklah."

Jungkook berjalan dengan santai masuk ke dalam kelasnya sedangkan Sandeul terus menatap Jungkook dari belakang dengan tersenyum. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu." Ujarnya dengan menyeringai.

.

.

"Siang Jonginnie.." tiba-tiba Sehun sudah muncul di depannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun masuk kedalam kelas Jongin karena yeah kalian tahu sendiri jika Sehun sangat seenaknya. Walaupun untuk saat ini masih bisa di bilang tidak keterlaluan.

"Hyung kenapa suka sekali membuatku kaget? Huh, untung aku tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung hanya as-" Jongin berhenti bicara dan menutup mulutnya.

"Hanya apa sayang?" ujar Sehun dengan memandang Jongin tajam.

"Emm, hanya.. hanya.. asma. Hehe, jangan khawatir hyung. Aku selalu membawa obatku kok." Ujar Jongin dengan mengambil obatnya dari dalam tas dan mengibaskannya di depan Sehun.

"Jongin. Kau harus membertahuku apapun yang ada didalam dirimu okey? Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku." Ujar Sehun dengan mengelus surai Jongin.

"Baiklah hyung, aku minta maaf." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menarik tangan Jongin keluar dari kelas Jongin.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Oh Sehun sudah berubah. Mereka sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa si brandal macam Sehun bisa berubah se-drastis itu. Dan mereka menemukan jawaban mereka dengan mudah. Yaitu karena ada Kim Jongin yang berada disampingnya Sehun bisa berubah.

"Asma yaa.."

Seseorang yang berada di dekat mereka berbisik pelan kemudian berjalan kembali setelah mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Jongin.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung duduk dengan nikmat menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan. Taehyung mengamati pintu masuk kantin berharap Jungkook akan datang tapi nyatanya Jungkook tidak terlihat juga. Yang dipandangannya sekarang malah muncul Jongin dan Sehun yang saling mengapit lengan mesra. Taehyung tersenyum. Ia menyukai perubahan Sehun selama ini. Cukup iya yang merasakan sakitnya jangan sampai orang lain merasakan sakit yang sama sepertinya saat masih menjabat sebagai kekasih Sehun. Jongin tersenyum pada Taehyung dan Baekhyun. Menarik tangan Sehun dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Annyeong hyung, Taehyung-ie.." sapa Jongin dengan senyuman menawan.

"Annyeong.." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Hyung pesankan aku sesuatu." Rengek Jongin yang langsung dituruti Sehun.

"Dia sangat menurut padamu Jong." Ujar Baekhyun dengan menatap kepergian Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh dan tersenyum, "Tidak hyung. Ia hanya mencoba yang terbaik." Ujarnya kemudian.

Taehyung hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan Baekhyun dan Jongin. Matanya menatap makanan yang ada di depannya tanpa minat. Ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik kali ini.

"Taehyung kau melamun?" ujar Jongin dengan menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung belum juga tersadar dari lamunannya. Jongin dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan melihat Taehyung. "Taehyungie.." kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Ah, Yya hyung?" Taehyung menatap kedua hyungnya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Taehyung?" Jongin memegang tangan Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung menatap ragu kedua hyungnya.

"Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini perasaanku tidak enak hyung."

"Nanti kita berkumpul dirumahku. Tidak ada penolakan." Ucap Sehun yang entah kapan berada diantara mereka.

"Mengapa dirumahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Ini demi kita semua hyung." Ujar Jongin dan Baekhyun akhirnya setuju.

.

.

Pembelajaran dilakukan seperti biasa. Terlalu membosankan dan membuat siswa mengantuk. Banyak dari mereka yang telah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan sang guru menjelaskan materi-materi yang tiada selesainya. Sehun sudah menguap beberapa kali. Dan sungguh tidak suka belajar matematika. Tapi ia bersyukur karena sedikit demi sedikit matematika berhasil dikuasai oleh otaknya.

"Saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan minggu lalu. Baekhyun tolong bagikan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun saem pada Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya.

Baekhyun mengamati satu persatu kertas yang dibagikan pada teman-temannya. Rata-rata mendapatkan nilai bagus memang. Tapi ia tersenyum puas saat melihat nilainya. Sempurna. Ia memang sangat menyukai pelajaran matematika. Tibalah nama yang ditunggunya. Oh Sehun pasti mendapat nilai jelek lagi –ujar Baekhyun dalam hati- tapi senyumannya pudar begitu melihat angka yang sama seperti dilembar kerjanya. 100.

Sehun mendapatkan nilai sempurna?

"Oh Sehun kau pasti bekerja keras untuk ulangan minggu lalu. Kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna sama seperti Baekhyun." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hmmh.." jawabnya tanpa minat.

Ingatkan teman sekelas mereka untuk tidak menggantung Sehun di pohon nanti. Demi apapun! Ulangan guru matematika kali mereka ini benar benar sulit dan Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Astaga!

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun memang menyebalkan dan ia tahu. Bahkan semua guru disini mengetahui sifat menyebalkan Sehun ini. Sedikit perubahan Sehun kali ini juga mereka sangat tahu jika ini disebabkan oleh Kim Jongin. Asset sekolah mereka.

"Kalian boleh pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah mendengar bel pulang berbunyi.

Sehun keluar dengan semangat. Langsung ia menuju kelas Jongin dengan wajah sumringah. Tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam kelas mereka. 'Bocah itu benar-benar..' gerutuan Kyuhyun tidak akan mempan bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun hanya bedanya Baekhyun menunggu Kyuhyun keluar terlebih dahulu baru ia berlari menuju kelas Taehyung yang berada dilantai satu.

.

.

Jungkook berlari ke depan gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat dari jauh Sandeul telah menunggunya. Dengan berlari kecil Jungkook berhasil sampai ditempat Sandeul berdiri. Sandeul tersenyum amat manis dan Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyum menawan. Dengan sopan Jungkook menuntun Sandeul menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapih tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Deul-ah. Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Jungkook dengan melirik kesampingnya dimana Sandeul duduk manis.

"Aku tidak mengetahui tempat-tempat disini tapi aku lapar Jungkookie. Lebih baik kita makan terlebih dahulu bagaimana?"Jungkook mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sandeul. Dengan kecepatan stabil mereka mendekat menuju Caffe langganannya dengan Taehyung.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama. Jungkook dan Sandeul tiba di Caffe yang memang selalu ramai itu. Tempatnya luas dan elegan. Menu yang disajikanpun sangat menarik, beda dengan caffe lain. Itulah mengapa Jungkook dan Taehyung menjadikan caffe ini sebagai favoritnya.

"Bagaimana kau ada disini Sandeul?" Tanya Jungkook setelah pelayan pergi, mereka baru saja memesan beberapa menu yang mereka inginkan.

"Aku mengikuti ayahku. Ayahku ditugaskan disini." Jawab Sandeul yang jelas-jelas bohong. 'Aku ingin memilikimu Jungkookie' ujarnya dengan menyeringai dalam hati.

Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalaya mengerti. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Jungkook dan Sandeul makan dengan tenanng. Sesekali Sandeul tesenyum menatap Jungkook. Entahlah mungkin perasaannya sedang senang mungkin.

"Jungkook, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Bisakah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan. Sejak pindah ke Korea lagi aku tidak begitu hafal jalan dan ayah ibuku terlalu sibuk walau hanya mengantarku berkeliling." Ujar Sandeul dengan raut wajah sepolos mungkin.

Jungkook terlihat berfikir. "Baiklah." Ujarnya kemudian disertai senyuman tipis yang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh hati padanya.

.

.

Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Taehyung berada dirumah Sehun. Rumah ini sangat sepi karena Sehun meminta semua orang mengosongkan rumahnya sebelum ia pulang. Mungkin sikap Sehun terlihat berlebihan tapi percayalah Sehun melakukan ini untuk keamanan mereka semua. Sehun yakin salah satu pekerja dirumahnya bekerja pada Sandeul –pesuruh-. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan taktik busuk teman lamanya itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.

Pasalnya sudah 10 menit. Mereka berempat larut dalam keheningan dan Byun Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Terlalu mencengkam dan membuat risih dirinya. Seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang terdakwa yang menunggu palu diketuk oleh Hakim tertinggi.

"Kemana Jungkook?" bukannya menjawab Sehun malah bertanya. Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau fikir aku pengasuhnya."jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. Seolah-olah memberi restu pada Sehun untuk menceritakan perihal semuanya yang mereka tahu. Baekhyun dan Taehyung meniba-jadi was-was sendiri. Perasaan mereka menjadi tidak karuan.

"Ku harap kalian percaya dengan yang ku katakana kali ini. Aku tahu aku brengsek bahkan aku sudah berulang kali melukaimu Taehyung. Tapi percayalah padaku kali ini." Ujar Sehun yang diangguki Taehyung.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Sandeul. Dia dalang dibalik semua ini." Ujar Sehun yang dibuahi kerutan di dahi Taehyung dan Baekhyun.

Dalang? Dalang apa maksud Sehun ini?

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Semua kejadian yang menimpamu dan Jongin. Semua adalah perbuatan Sandeul." Jelas Sehun lagi.

"Sandeul? Tidak mungkin hyung! Dia orang yang baik asal kau tahu." Ujar Taehyung.

"Percayalah pada Sehun hyung Tae." Ujar Jongin yang membuat Taehyung mengerut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mengenal Sandeul sebelum kau mengenalnya Tae. Sandeul adalah orang yang semua keinginannya harus di turuti. Ia mempunyai prinsip jika ia tidak bisa memiliki apa yang ia inginkan dipastikan semua orang juga tidak bisa memiliki apa yang ia inginkan juga. Yeah, sama denganku dulu kau tahu sendiri. Tapi Sandeul benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Walaupun dengan membunuh sekalipun." Jelas Sehun.

"Apa yang ia inginkan sehingga ia ingin membunuhku dan Jongin hyung?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tidak percaya.

"Kim Jungkook. Ia menginginkan kekasihmu." Jawaban Sehun bagaikan hantaman yang keras bagi Taehyung. Ia bisa dan tidak akan bisa menyerahkan Jungkook pada orang lain. Jungkook sudah menjadi nafasnya dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan nafasnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa semua serumit ini?" Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pusing. Dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi dalam bahaya sekarang. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja menyaksikan keduanya tersakiti oleh orang jahat seperti Sandeul.

Iblis berwajah malaikat. Mungkin julukannya itu memang pantas untuk Sandeul mengingat Sandeul yang mempunyai wajah manis dan mensejukan hati. Tapi dibalik penampilannya tersembunyi kepalsuan yang membuat siapun bergidik melihat sisi lainnya.

"Ini memang diluar dugaan tapi percayalah kalian berdua harus hati-hati. Baekhyun kau harus menjaga Taehyung semaksimal mungkin. Jangan sampai kau lengah. Aku juga akan menjaga Jongin semaksimal mungkin. Kita harus selalu berdoa agar kejadian seperti yang lalu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Sehun menatap mereka satu persatu yang diangguki semuanya.

"Jangan ceritakan semua ini pada Jungkook." Suara Taehyung membuat Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun menatapnya dengan cepat.

"Justru Jungkook harus tahu Tae, agar ia bisa melindungimu." Pendapat Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir hyung." Taehyung menunduk. Entahlah, perasaannya mengatakan agar ia tidak memberitahukannya pada Jungkook.

"Baiklah." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mengangguk. Menyandarkan dirinya di bahu tegap Sehun.

Kehidupan tidak selalu indah. Selalu ada hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan. Nyata dan terasa. Bagaikan pahit dan manis yang tercampur rata dalam kopi seduh. Tidak mengapa Taehyung terluka asal Jungkook tidak terluka. Tidak mengapa Sehun terluka demi kekasih manisnya dan tidak mengapa Baekhyun terluka untuk melindungi dua orang yang dicintainya. Tidak mengapa. Pengorbanan berjalan terus menerus sampai akhir kehidupan seseorang.

.

.

TBC

Maaf baru lanjut sekarang. Saya benar-benar bingung mau lanjut fanfic ini, takut tidak sesuai dengan keinginan reader semua. Maaf kalo tambah gaje gini, saya menerima kritik dan saran kalian semua. Saya harap kalian menyukainya.

Buat yang Tanya Sehun tau gak Kai diperkosa Jungkook? Jawabannya adalah Tidak, Sehun belum tahu perihal itu. Buat yang Tanya ini Mpreg atau bukan, sepertinya bukan karena saya belum berfikir sampai sana.

Thanks to :

Real kai uke, cheline, Vmagnae, rachma, AlexandraLexa, Kkamcong, jnccbb, ariska, Mizukami Sakura-chan, aliyya, kimihyun211, kriskai shipper, jonginisa, cute, nadia, ren chan, ling-ling pandabear, LoveHyunFamily, Jiji Park, EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS, Wiwidtyas1, askasufa, DwiKkamjong, kimm bii, egatoti, vipbigbang74, KaiNieris, UniGon, Kamong Jong, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, , geash, dhantieee, , The Devil number 1, dan beberapa guest. Saya benar-benar menghargai apresiasi kalian. Gomawo *hug*

REVIEW?


End file.
